Teen Wolf Rise Of The Mccall Pack
by The New Dark One
Summary: Alternate take On The Series after Episode 9:The Girl Who Knew To Much
1. Chapter 1

_If You Guys Were A Fan Of My Original Teen Wolf Fic, I'm sorry, it got messed up and I couldn't continue it, but now this one will pick up during the end of the first arc_

_**Stuff To Know**_

_Derek and Jennifer Blake are working together, because killing Boyd created a darkness in Derek_

_Gerard and his mysterious apprentice brought back Laura, Talia, and Marcus Hale_

_Derek's mother, sister, and father are the new Alpha Pack_

_Aiden is a Beta as are Deucalion and Kali who are now in hiding_

_Gerard and a mysterious apprentice have brought back 2 werewolves and are hiding them_

_Stiles is training to become a Druid and is currently missing_

_Chris Argent, Sheriff Stillinski, and Melissa Mccall are still Jennifer's prisoners_

_Peter is now Derek's father's brother_

_And that's all the stuff you guys should know_

**The Clinic**

Scott walked into the clinic Issiac, Alison, Cora and Peter were all waiting for Scott, "O….Okay yeah as you guys know the full moon is coming, and we're faced with 2 problems…..Derek and the Alpha Pack"

Peter stood up, "and while you kids are fighting Derek, I'll be fighting the new Alpha Pack all by my lonesum"

"Maybe not" all turned when Jennifer came in

Issiac, Cora, and Scott all wolfed out and were ready to kill, Issiac was the first to charge,

Jennifer held out her hand and Issiac went flying, and crashing into the wall, Scott pulled in front of the Cora "What Do You Want?"

"I think we can help each other out"

Peter smirked and allowed his claws to pop out "Oh?….and how is that?"

She pulled out a chain of metallic skulls "I can help you kill the Alpha Pack"

Scott's yellow eyes faded back, as his side burns faded "and what do you want in return?"

Jennifer smiled "Well once I killed them all there powers go to the nearest Alpha Hale….which would mean Derek, so deal?"

She offered her hand to Scott, Scott shook it "Fine but Peter and Cora are going to keep a eye on you"

"Good" Cora and Peter grabbed there coat

Peter revealed his blue eyes "we meet back here in a hour"

**Derek's Loft**

Derek paced around his loft, the floor was covered in shards of broken mirrors, his hands were healed but scarred, Derek couldn't bare looking at his reflection anymore

"RAWR!" Derek shifted again and slammed his hand through the wall, he needed more power

"Derek?" He turned he was shallowly breathing, Laura came in slowly, her face was nearly tear soaked

"Derrie what did you do to yourself' she held his hand and tried absorbing his pain, but she couldn't

"What…."huff' do you want Laura"

"Just join us, we can protect you…we can protect each other"

Derek's eyes sparked up red and he shoved her away "Get out of here Laura, and never come back" Laura's eyes turned searing red as her pale body molded into a wolf with mangy black fur she leaped out his window leaving Derek to himself

CLICK

Derek turned and saw Jennifer slowy walking in with groceries, "You Went Shopping?"

She softly giggled to herself "Needed to pick up a few things, so you ready we only have half an hour before the sun set"

Derek grabbed his leather jacket "Yeah I know, but….you know the plan right?"

"Yeah I destroy the rest of the Alpha Pack, and you get more power then you could even imagine"

"…..I love you" Derek pulled her into a kiss, then grabbed his keys and left out the door

**The Distillery**

Kali leaned against the wall as Deucalion starred at the symbol on the wall, "I can feel your eyes burning into the back on my head….speak Kali"

Kali opened her eyes again revealing her glowing blue eyes, "What are we going to do about our power"

"We wait, I am a man of patience Kali, and I know when to act and when to wait"

"I'm tired of your waiting!"

Deucalion stood and ripped the rubber tip from his cane, he swung it so it narrowly missed her, Deucalion swept his right foot under Kali's feet knocking her down "I am in charge for a reason Kali", she felt the sharp blade against her throat, a feint blue glow could be seen behind his black shades

**The Woods**

Issiac ran as fast as he could, he could hear the loud foot steps following him, Scott gave him and Allison orders to meet back at the Clinic before night fall, but when Issiac got there, they were gone, then he saw the bloody red eyes and jetted from the school

Issiac learned a few tricks from how to avoide leaving foot prints, he grabbed a tree and jumped from each branch, he dropped to his feet and kept running

He saw the large drop, he got ready and ran for, but at the last moment he felt the hand grab his ankel and flung him into the trees

Issiac coughed up blood, and slowly got to his feet, already shifted, he glowing yellow eyes looked up at Derek ready for blood "Hey there Issiac, let's have a chat"

**The Hale House**

Marcus paced around the room, Talia sat against the wall looking at the pictures that had survived the fire all those years ago, the one she was hoding was her faviorte it was Marcus and Peter before there frud trully began,they stood behind Talia's chair with Talia holding her new born baby Derek, and her daughter Laura sitting on the arm of the chair, they were happy and then everything went to hell

Talia looked at her hand the skin was pale and cracked, this was the price of becoming a Alpha after ebing brought back, there bodies weren't strong enough to handle the power, but in a few short minutes they would be trully alive again

The door slowly opened with Laura slowly coming in still in her injured wolf form, she slowly started becoming human again Talia handed her the hooded sweat shirt and jeans "Any luck Laura?"

She pushed the hood off and took a chunk of hair with it, "No mother, he still won't listen to reason, he still won't give up on Peter"

Marcus listened to the 3 appoching heart beats, "We have company", the doro flew off the hindges and toward Marcus, Marcus punched a hole right through it, Peter slowly strolled in with Cora and Jennifer behind him

"Brother I'm home" Peter's eyes glowed bright blue and Cora's bright yellow

"What are you doing here Peter?"

Peter laughed "well brother I'm here to kill you"

Peter squatted and held his hand on the ground, he then leaped towards Marcus both flew right through the wall

Cora stood in front of Jennifer "What ever your planning do it now!"

Jennifer pulled the metallic skull chains from her coat, "Okay hold them off while I prepare"

Cora approached her mother and sister "I really don't want to hurt your guys….but I will if you don't go peacefully"

Talia held back a few teears and slowly approached Cora she pulled her close, "I love you my little Cori, come stay with us, your father,sister and I want you to stay with us"

"Let me g…." Talia's hold was tighter, her eyes were searing red, Cora shifted and kicked into her mothers legs, then swatted Laura away

"NOW!"

Jennifer pulled the skulls up to the hole in the ceiling "Virtus voco Plenilunij Proprio postulatumque ibi spiritus Dei requies accirentur, Et dimitte eo…" Laura grabbed Jennifer's throat and started tightening here grip,

"So you're the little Darach Whore, my Derek is so smitten with?" Talia circled around here "Hell Julia"

"P….lease…don't do this" she tried using her powers but she was focusing on breathing

Cora kicked Laura in the back and picked up the skull chains "Hurry"

**The Woods**

Issiac flew to thr ground again, Derek was enjoying this, Deucalion was right he did want to kill Issiac

"Ya know when I killed Boyd, I felt so bad, but now I feel powerful, and I can feel even more powerful after I snap your neck!"

Issiac closed his eyes and took a few deep breath, Derek slowly walked towards him "Look at me when I'm talking to you Issiac"

Issiac started laughing "I would…but then I'd be blinded"

"Wha…?" the arrow hit right at Derek's feet and releashed the blidning flash of light, Derek fell back and when he opened his eyes 2 large blurs were approaching

He sniffed and found he couldn't smell them "What the?"

The blurs started fading and Allison and Scott stood in front of him,Allison held out the clear perfume bottle "Old hunter trick, how we block werewolves from smelling us"

Derek picked himself up and started laughing "Don't you kids have anything better to do then fight me now, I mean with your parents missing, your best friend missing, and my family trying to kill Peter, don't you have enough on your plate, cause I mean you can't kill me Scott, if you did, well…." Derek leaped and tackeled Scott to the ground

"you'd no longer be The True Alpha", Scott opened his glowing yellow eyes

"don't do this Derek" Issiac ran at grabbed Derek's jacket pulling him off of Scott

"I'll kill you Derek, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes" Derek turned and punched Issiac, he slowly got up from Scott and approached Issiac

Scott felt his ribs slowly healing, he signled Allison and she pulled out her ring daggers and stabbed them into Derek's back "RAWR!…You Little Bitch!" he turned and grabbed her throat

Issiac and Scott both stared in horror as Derek choked the life out of Allison, Scott gave Issiac a look, Issiac tackled into Allison break Derek's hold on her, As Scott tackled right into Derek, both of them clawing at each other as they rolled down the hill

Scott and Derek both stared at each other, shallowly breathing as there bodies healed

**Hale House **

Jennifer pulled the skull chain up, Laura and Talia turned to attack, Jennifer raised her hand into the air and the black circle covered appeared around her

She took a deep breath "Virtus voco Plenilunij Proprio postulatumque ibi spiritus Dei requies accirentur, Et dimitte eos!"

She moved her hand downwards and broke the circle

The black clouds around the moon started fading as the moon took a bluish hue, and releashed a beam of light downwards into the hole in the ceiling,the beam hit into Talia first burning away her flesh and turning her bones into dust, the only thing left was a red aura being pulled from her body

Laura tried running, but Cora pulled in front of her and held her as the beam destroyed Laura as it did her mother, the red aura's molded together

"Crap!" Cora opened her hands and let the dust fall from them, she ran to Jennifer

"What's wrong?"

"That!" she pointed as the blue faded from the moon as it became the full moon "we didn't stop all of them"

**Outside**

Peter watched as Marcus's body quickly healed, and the cracked pale skin regained it's tan hue, the black sclera's of his eyes faded to white, as his red iris's regained the black pupils

"Look at that Peter, I'm back to 100%"

Both brothers knew this was the end Peter couldn't help laughing over the irony "Brother against Brother, this is almost Biblical!

The 2 brothers charged at each other wirth everything they had

**The Woods**

Derek laughed as Scott pulled himself back up, "I won't let you kill Issiac, Derek"

Derek looked at him shifting back to his human form "Scott do you really think you can stop me?"

Even if I can't I'll fight you till my last breath" Scott kept breathing shallowly Derek saw Scott's eyes turning from Yellow and finally to Red,

"Look who's risen to the occastion, congraduatlations Scott, you're the True Alpha now"

Scott stood cracking his knuckles "Last Chance Derek"

Derek smiled as he shifted back into his alpha form, "oh I'm gonna enjoy this Scott" Derek tackled back into Scott, this time Scott pushed back,

"We're evenly matched Derek, just give it up"

"you're forgetting one thing Scott….I've been doing this longer" Derek swept Scott's feet and slammed his hand into Scott's shoulder, Scott screamed when he felt the bones break

"True Alpha or not, you can't beat me Scott" Derek climbed up the hill and approached Allison and Issiac "Your little Alpha isn't here to save you guys now" Allison ran over with her daggers, Derek shoved her into the trees and lifted Issiac

"It's time now Issiac" Issiac grabbed at Derek's wrist trying to break free from his hold "it's to late Issiac your not strong enough and now you never will be"

A red mist cover Derek and he inhaled it, he opened his eyes as they lit up red, he dropped Issiac, this surge of energy was overwhelming, he wouldn't even need to kill Issiac now, but Scott…..Scott was a different story

Derek turned away from Issiac, he was knocked out cold, Scott lifted himself back up, the bones had healed back and he was ready for round 2

"I have to stop you Derek"

"I know you'll try Scott"

Scott swung at him, Derek caught the arm and kicked Scott in the chest knocking him to the ground, "Ya know there a myth that if a True Alpha is killed by another Alpha, that Alpha gains insane amounts of powers let's se….." the booming foot steps approached and before Derek could react the large hulking wolf black wolf tackled into him, sending Derek flying away

Scott slowly got up and looked at the wolf, it took 3 deep breath then slowly turned back to it's human form, Peter turned to Scott , he was left in awe "Ya know, my brother was almost as shocked when I ripped his heart out"

Scott stood up "So…..are you gonna kill me now?"

Peter started lauhing "Oh Scotty never change….I'll take Issiac and you bring Allison home"

Scott leaned over and picked up Allison, his body shifted back to it's human form, as he carried her along the path

Peter cracked his knuckles "Ready for Round 2 Derek?"

Derek limped from the bushes "Y….You're an Alpha again?"

Peter smiled "Yeah, now Derek I think it's time for you to leave Beacon Hills"

Derek tried shifting but the pain was to much, "Why would I ever leave?"

"For me" both Alpha's turned to Jennifer slowly walking toward them, "Leve for me Derek, the alpha pack Is gone, your families gone, we can leave here, start a life together away from all this"

"But I…"

"I love you Derek, just leave with me"

She kissed him, he felt the power leak out of her, all the energy made from the sacrifices melted out, Derek felt the hunger fade, and now he felt just a way of shame "I'll go with you"

**The Nemeton**

Stiles awoke on top of the large stump, Deaton was right, the Nemeton had healed Stiles, and now they were connected, which meant he knew where there parents were

**The Root Cellar**

Chris Argent held the button, the flashers wouldn't be working for long, and hopfully Scott,Issiac, or hell even Derek would track it

The sheriff took a deep breath, the door had opened, it was time was going to kill them

Melissa prayed Scott woul find her, every step she heard made her heart stop

"Oh thank god!" all 3 of them looked at Stiles holding his flashlight "I finally found you guys!", Stiles ran over to his father and ripped to the chains off of his father, The Sheriff looked stunned as Stiles ripped the chains off of and

"Been workin out son?"

Stiles laughed

**1 Week Later**

Derek and Jennifer left that day, the battle was over, Scott and the others had won, now Scott was the True Alpha, Stiles was his emissary, Allison and Scott had moved on, Peter had finally worked up the nerve to confront

No One had seen or heard from Deucalion and Kali, Aiden's recovery seemed to speed up after Scott had become a Alpha

With no where left to go Cora reluctantly moved in with Lydia, all and all things at Beacon Hills had finally calmed themselves and would stay like that for a long time

**The Hale House**

"What are we doing here Deucalion?" Kali was on edge, she was noting now, just a weak Omega, being led by a blind Omega like Deucalion

"Patience my dear, if I know Talia and Peter, one of them would have left something we could use"

He felt around on the floor,the herb he was looking for's scent was so close yet so far, "Looking for this?…I realized this would be allot funnier if you could see me holding the Alpha Oak"

Deucalion looked up, his eyes glowed blow as he saw Peter's face "Give it here Peter"

Peter smiled as he crushed the branch in his hand, until all that was left was the red dust "pretty much useless without a able and willing Emmisary….now I have a job offer for you two"

Peter's eyes sparked searing red "I'm an Alpha now, and I want you 2, to run with me, be my pack, help me help each other"

Deucalion smirked "really after all I've done you want Bigons to be Bigons?"

"That's the gist all friend"

Deucalion laughed and took Peter's hand "we're in"

**Under Beacon Hills**

The old man followed the vines embedded into the walls of the cave, "Yes lead me to you Nemeton" finally he found the main root, he grabbed it and a feint purple light glowed from his hand

"Bring me the boy I need…..Bring me The True Alpha!"

**(I know there are probably a bunch on spelling mistakesm for some reason my spell check is broken)**

**(next chapter takes Place 2 months after this one)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beacon Hills High-Parking Lot**

Aiden leaned against Lydia's car waiting for her to finish her call, Aiden felt odd, ever since he lost his alpha power he and Ethan seemed so distant, there was never a time in there life when one of them was a Beta and The other was a Alpha

He rubbed his shoulder, he couldn't feel Ethan anymore, there bond was broken after his alpha power was stolen. and worse Ethan had moved out of there apartment, and neither brother had spoken since

"HEY!" Jackson tackled Aiden right into the car, he kept punching at Aiden and Aiden was in to much pain to shift to fight back

Jackson however was fully shifted, his eyes glowed bright blue, he knew he didn't need his claws to kill Aiden, just his strength

The door swung open and Lydia leaped out, "Jackson stop!"

Jackson blocked out her screaming and stabbed his claws into Aiden's stomach "bad enough you left ,e for dead, now you stole my girl!"

Jackson flung Aiden into the grass, he leaped onto Aiden's back and stomped right into his shoulder "SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

Issiac and Allison laughed with each other as they left the school, Issiac stopped for a minute "what is it?"

Issiac shifted into his wolf form "Stay behind me, I got this!" he tackled at Jackson knocking him off of Aiden, and into the parking lot, Jackson got on his hands and feet, he growled at Issiac, Issiac growled and took the same stance

"HEY!" the 3 wolves turned to Ethan fully shifted, his searing red eyes staring at Jackson "stand down"

Jackson got ready to attack, Ethan let out a loud roar sending Jackson backing away and shifting back to his human form

**The Clinic-Inside**

Deaton slowly sealed Aiden's wounds, "You know I figured after, nearly dying you wouldn't be so quick to fight so viciously"

Aiden took a few deep breath and unconsciously allowed his eyes so spark up yellow "wasn't my idea….Jackson is vicious"

Jackson sat in the waiting room rubbing his knuckles, he couldn't kill either of the twins while he was stuck here

He probably could knock through Allison, but Issiac had gotten allot stronger since the last time Jackson stepped foot in Beacon Hills

**The Clinic-Outside**

Allison leaned against the outside of the clinic with her Cross Bow in hand, she had to make sure Jackson couldn't get out, and she noticed Issiacs hands were cut up

"Did Jackson do that to you?"

"Yea…..don't worry though it's fine….I'm fine" he blushed and dropped his hand down, both of them were taking things slowly since Scott had become The True Alpha, Scott welcomed Issiac into his pack, and even invited Cora and Aiden as well

Cora immediately took it after she and Stiles talked, and Aiden…..well Aiden was still mulling it over

**The Clinic-Inside**

"what brings you back here Jackson?" Jackson looked up at Lydia, she was pissed beyond belief, "You've been in London for 7 months now…..why come back now!"

Jackson sniffed and reached into his jacket pocket, he unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Lydia,

It was a missing person report, it was from the week after Jackson left Beacon Hills, "they abducted me, kept me locked up for 3 months then nearly killed me"

"It's been 7 months why come back for revenge now?"

"I have my reasons…..so I see how you missed me so much"

Lydia could hear him growling "I don't have to take this from you Jackson", she opened the gate and walked through to see Aiden

He laid on the slab, slowly breathing trying not to pop the stitches on his stomach, "I am so sorry he did this to you Aiden"

He smirked "I brought it on my self, I'm a terrible person" Lydia laughed and kissed him on the ear

"When you get out of here I'm gonna…"

"Ahem" both turned and saw Ethan slowly come from the back room "could my brother and I have a moment alone?'

"uh…yeah sure I'll be back in an hour to drive you home Aiden"

Ethan slowly approached his brother "So Jackson Whittemore is alive?"

"Yeah…..and stronger then ever"

"I thought you killed him"

"I guess he's slightly harder to kill"

"hmmm, so I heard about the offer Scott gave you…..are you gonna take it?"

"no, I'm with you brother, I won't join any other pack", he offered his hand, Ethan grabbed it and both brothers allowed there eyes to glow Ethan's searing red and Aiden's golden yellow

"welcome to my pack brother"

**The Clinic Outside**

Jackson walked out from the clinic and toward Issiac and Allison "So, where's Mccall?"

Issiac crossed his arms "Why do you wanna know?"

"Come on…..why do you guys think I came back here, there a new and mor powerful Alpha roaming around Beacon hills, I'd be surprise if you guys don't get a wave of Omega's swarming this town…..so I'll ask again where is Scott Mccall?"

**The Mountain Top**

Scott walked upon the path of the mountain side, he needed to clear his head, being a Alpha heightened every one of his senses, he needed the alone time to get use to it all

For the last two months he watched as Allison and Issiac grew closer, Lydia and Aiden, hell even Danny and Ethan grew close, now Scott was left alone with no one to love him, and being a alpha made that pain even worse

Before Peter left Beacon Hills he told Scott he would feel it, the need to make a pack

Scott didn't feel right turning anyone into werewolves, not with psychopaths like Gerard running around, or the hunters, it was all just to much pressure to have to watch after wolves that he made

But this time he enjoyed since becoming a alpha Scott would come here every weekend to clear his head

He shifted to his wolf form and cracked his knuckles, and ran along the path

Scott's eye lit up as he saw a green mist covering the ground, the moment he stepped through it the ground cracked and Scott fell through as a rockslide covered the break

**Hawaii**

Jennifer slipped on her lounge chair, as Derek brought her a mimosa "Here"

She grabbed the glass and put it aside as she picked her magazine, "So Derek…."

He rolled his eyes "so Derek what?"

"when are we going to do something…..I dunno fun?"

She had been doing this for weeks now, she wanted to do something besides sleeping together and relaxing

"I don't Jennifer, would you rather I go back to Beacon Hills and kill everyone?"

"oh come on, whatever was wrong with you is probably over now"

"Can't take that chance, how bout we try Vegas….haven't been there before", she rolled her eyes and walked away from Derek

**Unknown Cave**

Scott's head was killing him, he tried looking around his surroundings, everything was dark although the only light he could see was a green candle which was slowly heading towards him, being carried by a cloaked figure

"finally you're here" Scott tried to get out but could only pull himself up against the door, the cloaked figure removed it's shawl revealing a old man with shaggy grey hair, he held the lantern close to his face

"Oh yes…..it is you Scott"

"D….Do I know you?'

"yes…..well not personally, I…I feel you when I dream, I can almost touch your dreams Scott, they…..they are truly beautiful, I have never seen one which such love in there heart since…me"

"Who are you"

The man smiled and placed the lantern right next to Scott, he smiled revealing his claws, he opened his eyes only enough to reveal a feint yellow glow

"my name is Romulus Augustus, I was the first True Alpha"

Scott was shocked and the man closed his eyes again, "wait you said you were the True Alpha….what happened"

The man smiled "would you like some tea Scott?…..personally I need some tea to tell a story"

**Wolffang Pub**

Kali kept her legs up on a table, she carefully read the latest Cosmo, the last 2 months had been 'hard' work, they had taken residence in a abandoned pub, and Peter and Deucalion had spent all this time putting it all back together

Deucalion knocked her feet off the table "God were you raised in a barn?", Deucalion rubbed his newly grown goatee and lifted the large crate of wines toward the bar

"really Deuc I don't get why the hell Hale wanted to start a bar here in the middle of no where"

Deucalion chuckled to himself "that was the whole point"

"What?"

"do you know what people use to call this area?"

"No"

"they called it the Gate Way, if one were to keep driving past our little bar, they would land right into Beacon Hills"

"so what are we doing here?"

"we're defending it against, someone we should all fear"

**2 Months Ago**

Peter and Deucalion finally fixed up the old office, Deucalion rubbed the rubber end of his cane "Say Peter, why did you decide to set up camp smack dab in the middle of The Gate?"

Peter's smile faded "**He's** coming"

"who?"

"You know who"

"No not **him**…..but** he's** dead…..we were so sure….how!"

"I don't know how, but **he's** back, and **he's **coming for us"

**Now**

"Where is Hale anyway?" Deucalion dropped the case onto the bar and went back in the back room to get another case if beer

Peter pulled in front of the bar, and took out the box of blessed items, they would need everything to fend off what was coming

**The Underground **

Romulus sat across from Scott, he poured both of them a cup, then took a long sip, "so where was I?"

"you explained how you first became a alpha"

"Yes, you see Scott originally all the werewolves lived in a place we called the Shadow land, the creatures of the shadows ruled it, and we wolves barely survived, we fought amongst ourselves, and we were easily picked off one by one, until"

"you took control"

"yes, I stood upon the largest rock and let out the mightiest howl I could muster and all the Omega's bowed to me and in that moment both of us changes, they became Beta's and I became there True Alpha"

"how did you lose it?"

"my brother Remus, you see after I became a alpha, I and my wolves took down the Shadows, and eventually I created a sanctuary for us, I named it after myself…."

"Rome?"

"precisely, but you see my brother grew jealous, over time he became convince I stole his birth right, then the great fire happened, "You ever hear the saying, 'Nero Fiddled While Rome Burned'?"

"Yes?"

"my brother was Nero, he lit the fire, and after I saved all the other wolves, he attacked me, he took from me my sight and my Alpha abilities, I was left wondering in a eternal darkness…..until, I found the Nemeton, I stuck my claws into it, and with that I saw things no wolf could ever see…..and that is the part of the story no wolf ever knew"

'What?"

"I am not only the first Alpha, but I am also the very first Druid"

"What!"

Romulus laughed "yes and I have been connected to the Nemeton all these years, it keeps me alive"

"Why haven't you left this cave?"

Romulus dropped his head, "this power comes at a price, I can only leave this cave once a month, on the full moon…oh Scott I am so sorry, you must go now"

"Why?"

"this cave will be breaking soon, and will be sealed for another 2 weeks, if you don't leave now, you'll be stuck here"

"But I…." Romulus waved his hand and Scott blacked out

**The Clinic**

"SCOTT!" Scott eyes shot open he saw Issiac and Allison stared confusingly at him "are you okay Scott?"

"huh?….yeah, what happened?…..where am I?"

"your at the clinic man, we found you passed out in the back"

Scott laughed and pulled himself back up

**Beacon Hills Cemetary: Midnight**

The wind started blowing around the cemetery, and finally the large scaly arm shot from the unmarked grave, the Kanima pulled itself out of the grave and towards Beacon Hills High


	3. Chapter 3

**(For Reference I am going to call Ethan & Aiden merged form Voltron Wolf)**

**The Clinic**

3 Am…..Scott was late, he made sure to lock up all the cages and finally he left out the back door, All the animas started howling so loud Scott could hear them all the way outside

"What are th….." all he felt was a gust of air, and before he could even realize he couldn't move, he hear hissing coming from behind him as the Kanima slowly approached his feet

The Kanima stood on it's two feet, and suddenly the scales faded revealing Matt standing with a insane smirk on his face

"Matt?" Matt's skin was still pale, was still soaked, his claws remained on his left hand, he grabbed Scott's chin piercing it with his claw allowing more venom to seep into Scott's body

"how ya doin Mccall?…..seems since you're an Alpha now, your doing pretty damn good, me on the other hand, well after you guys let Gerard kill me I though I was gone forever, but you know what, fate had other plans for me"

"Y….you're a Kanima now?"

"yea…..and since I already killed everyone on my list, well now I figure…how bout I spend whatever second chance I've been given to kill all of you"

"wh….why don't you just go back to your parents…move on with your life?"

Matt laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "you made them Pariah in this town, heard my dad left my mom and she left Beacon Hills, so I have no parents to go back to"

Matt shoved Scott to the ground and jumped onto Scott's chest, "now Scotty boy listen and listen good, starting tomorrow it is open season on all of you Stiles, Derek ,Lydia…" he hopped off and turned away

"w…..what about Allison?"

Matt started laughing "I've said it before, if I can't have her…..NO ONE CAN!"

He shifted back into his Kanima form and ran off

**The Clinic-The Next Day**

Deaton slowly missed the herbs, until they melted away into a clear liquid, Scott laid on the table, and Deaton lifted his head "Now…..I should warn you it has very nasty after taste"

He poured the liquid down Scott's throat

Scott started gagging and suddenly he shot up from the table, he could move again, the others waited outside, Scott got up and went outside to the others

Stiles started widdiling a white oak stick, "so Matt's back?"

"yeah looks like it…..we can't be alone, all of us need to work together, Matt won't stop till either we're dead or he's dead"

Aiden patted Ethan's shoulder "I'll have my brothers back, we see Matt and we're killing him"

Scott felt the slash at his neck slowly healing "Stiles you and Cora stick together, I'll text Allison and tell her to stick with Issiac"

"I'll protect Lydia" the 4 boys looked at Jackson as he walked in "if that creep thinks he can kill us, he has another thing coming"

"Jackson…your back?"

"Yeah Mccall, I am, no we need to have a talk about joining you pack"

"oh course your in!"

"really?"

Scott laughed "yeah I figured that would be a giving"

**The School-Lacross Practice**

Danny ran over to his car, he needed another stick from his trunk, "hey Danny"

He turned and saw Matt standing behind him, Matt opened his mouth revealing his black fangs

"What the….." Matt's tail sliced the back of Danny's neck and he fell

"I know the easiest way to hurt Jackson would be to kill you…..slowly"

Danny shut his eyes, he didn't want to see what Matt was going to do, he heard a loud grunt and he opened his eyes and saw Matt on the ground and Aiden standing over him, Ethan kneeled next to Danny "are you alright?"

"I….I can't feel anything….." Ethan put his finger to his lips

"shhh….it'll pass"

He stood up and shifted, his eyes glowed searing red, Aiden leaped backwards next o his brother allowing his golden yellow eyes to glow

"we can't fight him just with the 2 of us…maybe we can with one of us"

"but we….." Ethan cracked his knuckles, and Aiden shook his head "Your right brother"

Aiden ripped off his shirt as did Ethan, Aiden slammed his fist to the ground, as Ethan slammed his fist into Aiden's back

The 2 wolves molded together, until Voltron wolf was complete

Matt shifted to his full Kanima form and stared at them, Voltron wolf's left eye glowed searing red as it's right eye glowed golden yellow "RAWR!"

Matt charged towards it, Voltron tackled Matt, and dug it's claws into Matt's tail, it slammed it's foot right into Matt tail and ripped it off his body, Matt let out a loud shriek, and curled against the building

Matt briefly shifted back to his human form, he then went back to his Kanima form, Voltron's closed it's eyes it grabbed it's head and let out it's whimpering

It reopened it's eyes and this time the eyes changed again, to Atomic Orange color

"RAWR!" it charged back at Matt, this time sending his flying towards the woods

"thanks" Danny's legs were still numb, but Danny pulled himself against his car "Uh guys….?"

Voltron wolf slowly walked towards Danny, it wanted nothing more then to tear out his throat, Voltron wolf picked Danny up by his throat and started squeezing all the air out

"GUYS!" Scott and Issiac charged at them, Issiac grabbed Danny, and Scott tackled into it, sending Ethan and Aiden rolling onto the grass

Danny started taking deep breath "What the hell are you guys?"

**The Clinic**

"hmm it doesn't seem to be anything other then a fluke" Deaton shined the light into Aiden's eyes, they twinkled yellow, he then moved onto Ethan and the light made his eyes twinkle red

"and your sure, there eyes were orange, Scott?"

"Yeah, Issiac saw it to"

Issiac started scratching his chin "Yeah, and they went out of control"

Ethan stood up and buttoned back his shirt, he exited the back room and approached Danny who was still sitting in the waiting room panicking

"Hey" Danny rubbed the tears from his eyes

"hey"

"I guess we should talk

**The Woods**

"HIYA!" Cora kicked at Stiles, he ducked and held out his hands sending Cora flying into the trees, she got up fully shifted and charged towards him

Stiles leaped backwards and waved his hand creating a mountain ash circle around himself . Cora tried pushing towards it bit she was bounced back

Stiles laughed and rolled down his sleeves "Sorry Corrie, can't touch this,"

Cora looked as his foot accidentally brushed against the circle, she tackled into him, with a kiss, she felt Stiles grab her "Wait!" he made another circle this time covering both of them

The Kanima slowly walked around the circular barrier, trying to find some weakness, he kept slashing, Stiles and Cora tried not hitting any part of the circle

"Stiles, break the seal"

"What!?"

"Look Stiles I can fight it, break the seal, I can fight it"

"No Corrie I can….."

"DO IT!"

Stiles took a deep breath and waved his hands and the circle broke, Cora shifted and charged at the Kanima, before Cora could even swing her arm, the Kanima sliced her arm with it's tail paralyzing her

"Cora no!"

"Stiles don't!"

Stiles broke the seal again and ran toward the Kanima, "get away from her!"

The Kanima bit into Stiles's shoulder, and he suddenly couldn't even move his eyes, the Kanima climbed over his chest, it opened it's mouth and went to rip Stile's throat

The Kanima was flung off of him, someone lifted Stiles up and leaned him against a tree, Stiles looked at the face of his savior, Derek was breathing heavily as his searing red eyes looked into Stiles's

"you okay Stiles?"

"Yeah go check on Cora", Derek ran over to Cora, lifted her back up, and leaned her next to Stiles,

"SCHREEE!" The Kanima leaped towards them, Derek moved out of the way and grabbed the Kanima into a headlock, a loud snap was heard and Derek dropped the lifeless body to the ground, he then flung Cora and Stiles over his shoulders and started walking

**Derek's Loft**

Derek sat in his large desk chair, Scott stood in front of him, as Stiles and Cora were sleeping off the Kanima poison

"What the heck are you doing back here?"

Derek leaned back and pulled a envelope from his jacket pocket, he handed it off to Scott, he unfolded it and read it to himself

_Derek,_

_First let me say I love you, _

_but since the destruction of the Alpha Pack I don't know who I am anymore,_

_Until I figure it all out, I think I should be by myself_

_I think the time apart will be good for us, _

_and besides you have people who need you back in Beacon Hills_

_-I Will Love You Forever, J.B_

"she left you?" Scott had to hold back a slight laugh

"yeah, by the way Scott, I heard from around the corner, you are having a hard time controlling your new abilities"

"Yeah I…."

"I have a lot to be redeemed for, maybe this could be one of things to help me with that…if you'll let me" Derek offered his hand and Scott shook it

**The Wolffang Pub**

Kali stood behind the bar as the old women slowly approached "hello my dear I'm looking for Peter Hale", she had blackout shades, but still looked Kali directly into the eyes

"I don't kn…." the women removed her shades revealing her glowing white eyes, "I know he'd here, now bring him to me"

**The Woods**

The Kanima's lifeless body started shaking on the ground, it's arm grabbed his neck and twisted it's neck back to it's normal position, as it turned back to his human form

Matt needed a new plan

**(Next Chap Will Be The New Full Moon, and Big Stuff Will Happen)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Clinic**

Deaton sat back in his desk chair, going through order forms, Scott slowly approached "Doc I need some help"

"What is it Scott" he could sense it wasn't anything good, Scott cleared his throat and considered each word he was going to say

"what can you tell me about the first druid?", Deaton got up and approached his bookshelf, he brushed past the pages with his fingers,

"his name was Marcellus Augustus, he was the first of us to commune with the Nemeton"

"what about his parents?" Deaton looked at Scott, he was quite perplexed

"I'm guessing you know more then you want me to think"

"It…..I, a few weeks ago I was in a caught in a land slide, and this really old werewolf saved me, his name was…"

"Romulus Augustus"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"well Scott, it is a secret passed down through father and child, although my parents never had the chance to tell me the tale, but I know where to find it, just promise me, you'll stay clear of him till I find out all about him"

"yeah sure….no problem"

"and remember Scott lock up tonight, it's gonna be a bad full moon tonight"

**Beacon Hills High-Parking Lot **Stiles banged his head against his steering wheel, it was bad enough his piece of crap jeep wouldn't start, but this?….this was even worse

"Okay Stiles try it now!", Stiles huffed and revved the engine, and sure enough the car started moving again, Cora leaped onto the roof then through the passenger side window

"So?"

"Okay I admit it, that was pretty bad ass"

"uh Stiles…..floor it!"

"huh why?" Stiles looked and saw Derek's car driving right next to his, Stiles swerved and stopped his car

"What are you doing!…..Drive!"

Stiles cracked his knuckles, "I got this", Stiles stepped out from his car and slowly approached Derek, "back away man, we don't want any trouble"

Stiles held out his hand, getting ready to blast Derek away, Derek grabbed Stiles's wrist and slammed him to the ground, "I'm not here to fight, I came to make peace….and to see my sister"

Cora hopped out of the jeep, fully shifted "why did you come back Derek"

"It's the full moon, I'm here to protect you two"

Cora laughed "come on Derek, last time that freak attacked us was a fluke, it will never happened again"

Derek allowed his eyes to spark up red, "trust me on this one, please guys just come with me to my place, just until tomorrow"

Cora looked as Stiles as he rubbed his wrist as he stood up. "fine!"

**Lydia's **

Lydia yawned and turned to see Aiden's unconscious face, his strong arms were still wrapped around her, since Matt came back, Aiden took his job at protecting her….quite seriously

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Aiden leaped up, and ran town Lydia's stairs, he shifted and opened the door, he took a sigh of relief when he saw Ethan on the porch

"Oh…..what's up?"

Ethan looked back and forth "it's a full moon tonight, I need you to come with me tonight"

"For what?"

"I can't tell you now, just trust me and meet me at the Clinic at sunset"

"fine, I'll see you then"

**Beacon Hill's Retirement Home-Basement **

Gerard wheeled himself down the stairs of the retirement home. he found his hooded apprentice, chaining both Boyd and Erica, to the wall, he then pulled out the syringe with black liquid inside, he injected both of them

Boyd and Erica briefly shifted showing there glowing blue eyes, before they lost consciousness.

"are they ready?"

The apprentice shook his head, and finished chaining them, Gerard wheeled himself next to his apprentice, "now go home, and take care, it's a full moon tonight….and I have a feeling it's going to be a tough one"

**Hale House **

"ARRGH!" Jackson slammed his fist through the front door, the full moon was coming in a hour, it got him seriously on edge

He had lost everything, Lacrosse, Lydia, whatever hope he had of discovering who he was. it was all gone, he knocked down the door and started punching at everything he saw, no matter how small or insentient he wanted to destroy it.

He took a few deep breath and slowly shifted back to his human form. he remembered having to spend every day after lacrosse practice hear with Derek training him to control himself. it was hell but it worked

Beep Beep Beep

"5:59"

Jackson rubbed his dust covered hands, and slowly started leaving the husk of a house, he stopped in shock. Matt stood in his leather jacket, smiling with his fangs out and his tail sticking out and ready "Hey there Jackson"

"YOU"

"Yeah me….hey last I heard you were M.I.A…..and the last time I saw you, you were helping me kill the swim team"

Jackson dropped his head in a brief moment of shame, then he shifted "walk away Matt….NOW!"

Matt ripped his jacket off, and fully shifted to his Kanima form, the sun finally set, and the full moon rose, and everything went black

**The Clinic**

Scott felt the full moon rising, he pulled out his phone and saw his claws sticking out, he tried to find his anchor….no it wasn't working

He took 3 deep breath and soon he was back in control, he dialed

"Hey Issiac….it's me, making sure your locked up tight tonight…..good, yeah see ya tomorrow"

He hung up then redialed "Hey Cora….yeah, okay yeah good, tell Stiles I'll see him tomorrow", he finally dialed the final number….1 Ring…..2 Rings…..3 Rings…. "Hey Jackson it's me, trying to make sure your not out killing people….call me back when you get this"

He heard the bell ring in the waiting room, he came from the back "I'm sorry we're clo…." he saw Romulus stained with a feint yellow glow coming from his closed eyes

"Oh Scott I knew I'd find you here, I was wondering if you could do a old man a favor"

Scott's eyes blinked red, "uh…yeah sure, what do you need?"

He old man turned towards the door and Scott noticed roots hanging from his neck, as he left the clinic, with Scott following behind

**The Nemeton**

Romulus had his arm over Scott's shoulder, as the young strong alpha carried him to the nemeton, as soon as they found the stump, Romulus dropped away from Scott, and staggered towards the tree, "hmm yes it's beautiful, just like all those years ago" he rubbed his hand across his allowing his claws to poke out, he opened his golden yellow eyes, then dug his claws into the tree

Scott was shocked as he saw the old man's startling transformation, his crooked back straightened out, his wrinkled and thin body, became younger and muscular, his long shaggy gray hair, gained back it's black color

Finally his golden yellow eyes, turned to a searing red color, he let out a mighty howl, then ripped his rags away from his chest, he turned to Scott

"thank you Scott, I wouldn't have been able to do all of this without you"

"wh…what was that?"

"well Scott, I could tell you, but that would ruin the surprise, let's just say humans have ruled this world for far to long, it's time to let the wolfs run"

He placed his hand on Scott's chest, a small pulse of energy struck Scott's heart, and everything blacked out

**The Next Morning **

Jackson opened his eyes, he smelt blood, he felt a arm over his chest, he looked down and saw a bodiless arm over his chest, it smelled familiar….it smelled like Matt….no he couldn't have killed him….could he?

Jackson slowly pulled himself up, he had a slash on his side, it wasn't healing…..he looked at the arm as it started shriveling up, and soon all that was left was a small rotted piece of flesh

**The Woods **

Matt's breathing was shallow as he tried ignoring the itching pain coming from the stump that was once his left arm, he pulled part of his t-shirt up, and found a small scaly arm growing

He didn't expect Jackson to be that strong he barely got out of that fight alive.

But he felt the pull toward the gigantic stump in front of him.

**The Root Cellar**

Matt slowly found his way to the cellar, he saw the gigantic hole in the wall, roots were leading into the opening, and Matt slowly followed them, until he found the shirtless man, staring at a gigantic root with 2 people petrified inside of it

"what the hell is this!"

Romulus turned to him " 'sniff' a Kanima?…..well this is rare, but I can work around this"

Romulus opened his palm and allowed his claws to pop out, he stuck them right into one of the people petrified "(translate into Latin: Rise My Brother Rise Remus Augusutus!)"

**The Clinic**

**Next Chapter will be a Origin Chap, what do you guys want to see?**

**The Alpha Twins?…..Romulus?….Peter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rome-Hundreds Of Years Ago**

The two groups of werewolves mauled at each other, all of there eyes glowed bright blue, they let out loud roars that echoed though the valley, Remus enjoyed the blood shed, h slashed the throats out of his fellow wolves, and enjoyed feeling the warm blood on his bare flesh, at the corner of his eye, he saw his brother Romulus running toward a tall cliff…gutless coward

Romulus, leaped over the mindless beast in front of him, he saw the highest cliff, all he would need is one chance, one chance to prove that his people could be redeemed, he finally made it to the cliff and began climbing, the rocks sliced into his hands, but he kept climbing, he was on a mission to save his people, and finally he made it to the top

He looked down, at the bloody battlefield in front of him, he took a deep breath allowing his glowing yellow eyes to shine, he took a deep breath "RAWR!"

His howl echoed, and soon all the wolves stopped fighting, they turned entranced and staring up at Romulus, and for the first time in any of there lives they felt deep shame

Romulus, looked to the sky and found the dark clouds slowly fading away, he had done it, he had brought peace to his people, soon his golden yellow eyes turned searing red, he leaped to the ground and allowed himself to truly meet his people

**5 Years Later**

It took a while, but with all of them combined, they built there sanctuary, and all the wolves demanded to name it after there great and powerful leader, so here they lived in the city of Rome

From a outsiders view Rome was no different from any other city, and they were at peace, Romulus sat in his throne overlooking they city they all built with there own hands.

The large door opened and Remus came in stomping in, "brother we need to talk!", Romulus stood up and let out a loud sigh,

"What is it **Now** brother?"

"the Shadows have returned brother we must act!", Remus's shifted to his wolf form, Romulus waved his brother away

"Don't worry they can't make it through the gate" this didn't reassure Remus, he was still enraged

"they call you our savior….but you'll be the death of US!"

Remus turned away and left his brother

**That Night**

" 'Sniff'…..what in the?" Romulus leaped to his feet and found in the distance his city was burning, he heard the pleading howls of the wolves not fast enough to escape the inferno

"Papa?" Romulus turned to his young son Igneous, the boy was frightened, Romulus knew what he needed to do, he scooped his son up

He took a deep breath and shifted, his pale skin turned a blackish hue, his sclera's turned black, and his eyes blinked red "Hold on to me Igneous!", he leaped from the window, and landed right in front of his castle, he leaped from roof to roof until he finally found the gate, he dropped his son with the other survivors, he could hear others…..small children who need his help, he turned but felt a tug at his pants, young Igneous tried to hold his father back

"Please Papa, don't leave me!"

He kneeled, and removed the necklace he always kept around his neck "here my son, keep this on you, and I swear I will return to retrieve it"

"you promise?"

"Yes…..now stand back over to your brother" he shifted again and gave a look to his teenage son Octavian, then leaped back into the inferno

He could hear the children's cries grow quieter, but they were still there, and that meant there was still hope.

He made it to the town square and found the 5 children tied to the large stature of Romulus, "who the….."…no that scent….it couldn't be!

He felt a kick at his side, and he went flying, he saw Remus slowly approaching him with a sword covered with flames

"You aren't fit to lead us…..look your going to fail these poor children, and after I tried so hard to save you"

"what do you" Remus stabbed his brother in the stomach with his claws, and soon Remus's eyes glowed searing red, and Romulus's turned a pale yellow

"**I'm The Alpha Now!"** Remus then swung his blade at his brother, Romulus let out a pained shriek, he grabbed at his face, his eyes were gone

"**Long Live The King!" **Remus turned away from the 6 of them and dropped his blade

**The Next Morning**

"ARRGH!" Romulus dragged his damaged body through the forest, he couldn't see anything at all, but finally when his body gave out, he felt the cold water, soothing his burns, he knew this was the end, Remus had truly destroyed him, Romulus Augustus would not die a honorable death, no he would die from drowning

"Ego sum paenitet mi igneum" he felt a mix of tears and blood roll down his face

**3 Months Later**

Romulus finally felt the shore, the current had carried him far from his city, once he balanced himself, he tried finding shelter without the use of his eyes, it was a difficult task but soon he was using his sense of smell and sound to find a tree he could sleep under, "damn how much worse can my miserable life get' he felt his claws poke out and he slashed his hand against the tree, and felt a surge of energy

It felt like vines stretching through every living creature on earth, he could feel his 2 sons, they were still devastated by Romulus's death, then there was voice

"_You Can Have Them Back_"

"H…..How?…I'm blind I can't fight anymore"

"_I Can Teach You…Open Yourself To Me Romulus Augustus_"

Romulus's cloudy grey eyes opened and started glowing bright green

**10 Years Later**

"C'Mon Octavian wait up brother!" the teen followed behind his now adult brother, the 2 brothers laughed as they ran along the mountain side

"Come on pick up the pace!" Octavian's eyes glowed bright blue as he out raced his brother, Igneous leaped in the air and shifted allowing his golden yellow eyes to shine bright as he followed him, Octavian leaped over the large cliff and stopped in place as he saw the shaggy old man in front of him, he had cloudy grey eyes and smiled "Octavian?"

Octavian took a few steps back "No…..it can't be…..your dead father!" the shaggy man slowly approached his son, "I'm alive…..my son I…." he looked at the teen slowly approaching

"My dear Igneous, is it really you?'

Igneous stared at the man "I'm sorry stranger do I…do I know you?"

The shaggy man started crying in front of the two men "it has been so long…..my own son doesn't even recognize me" Octavian held his father, then turned to his brother

"the gods have returned father to us, now Igneous we need to go"

**Rome**

What was left of Romulus's great kingdom was covered in scorches of the fire, it was no longer fit for living, "your Uncle…..he was the one who started the fire"

"but Remus told us….how could he lie like that?" Igneous was in disbelief at his father's revelation, Romulus sniffed a few times "no one has lived here in years?"

"yes father, Remus had declared this a forbidden area"

"has he…..has he been good to you boys?"

Both brothers kept silent for a moment, Romulus dropped his head, his eyes glowed golden yellow as he looked at his son's "remove your shirt Igneous"

"what father?" Romulus approached his son and ripped the shirt off of him revealing the large X shape scar on his chest, Romulus ran his clawed hand over the scar, his glowing eyes showing him the internal damage already done to Igneous

"why did he do this?"

Igneous remained silent, Octavian cleared his throat "Igneous refused to kill a local boy", Romulus turned to his sons

"we need to stop him once and for all, will you stand with me my sons?" Octavian shifted allowing his stale blue eyes to show

"Till my last breath I will stand with you father, what about you Igneous?"

Igneous rubbed his hand against his scar, "I….I am afraid"

Romulus shot a glance to Octavian and then grabbed Igneous's trembling hands "We Will Make You Strong, As You Will For Us, We Will Make Your Brave, When Your Are Afraid, We Are a Pack My Son"

The 3 wolves howled loudly

**That Night-Nearby Island **

Remus heard the howls, 3 wolves who didn't know how to stay in line were approaching and Remus needed to teach them a lesson

He let out a large howl and his wolves all charged toward the nearby attackers, Romulus rubbed his hands together then released a black ring, it knocked back all of the wolves that it hit, both of his sons were blown away by it's effect

"It's mountain ash, has quite a affect on our kind"

Igneous saw Remus approaching "father…..he's here!"

Romulus turned to his approaching brother, who's searing red eyes shined bright "So you live my brother, well this is a cause for celebration!…as soon as you submit to me"

All the wolves circled around the 4, Romulus smiled at his brother "submit?…..no, I will never submit to you"

He slammed his palms together creating a shockwave of mountain ash sending all the wolves outside of the circle flying away

Romulus ripped off his cloak "my sons stand back, this is between me and him", he slowly approached Remus

"I wish we didn't have to do this brother"

Remus smiled "I wish I felt the same" he head butted Romulus sending him to the ground, Romulus tackled into his brother sending both rolling right into the mountain ash circle, they were ricocheted back, Romulus stood back up, shifting back to his human form, he took a deep breath and reopened his eyes

His pupils were gone, his iris's were glowing green, and his sclera's were pitch black, he took a deep breath and slammed his fist to the ground sending a shock way that sent the downed Remus flying back into the barrier, Romulus moved quicker then any one could see and held his brother in a head lock

"Now Octavian, like we practiced!" Octavian released his claws on his right hand and approached, he docked his hand back then stabbed his uncle in the stomach with his claws

Remus let out a blood curtailing scream as his searing red eyes faded to a cold blue, Romulus then dropped him and looked up at his son, the Alpha

Romulus and his two sons then approached the barrier, Romulus waved his hands breaking the seal

"W…..WAIT!….." the 3 turned to Remus his hand covering the wound on his stomach, he was unable to hold himself up

"Kill me!" Romulus approached him, shifted into his Druid form, he grabbed Remus by the throat

"I would love to kill you my brother, believe me nothing would make me happier then to kill you, you destroyed my life, I lost out on raising my sons, you destroyed the utopia I built…..but death would be quick….the punishment I have planned for you, will be never ending"

Roots shot from the ground and started wrapping around Remus, he tried breaking free but he was unable, and soon the roots completely absorbed him, and then vanished

**The Clinic-Now**

"After that I'm afraid, no one knows what happened to Romulus after that"

Deaton, tried looking at the carvings on the corpse. "it's says here that Romulus's followers led by his son, sealed him away, because he wanted to…oh no, Scott his isn't good"

Scott grabbed his coat, he knew what he had to do

**The Woods**

Romulus sat on the Nemeton, this great tree which gave him the power for his revenge all these years ago, now just a stump

He sniffed and looked as Scott approached, he smiled "ahh a fellow Alpha, how are you this fine night Scott?"

Scott shifted right there "You lied to me, I know what happened, I know what you did!"

Romulus smiled "ahh do you?…..well there's nothing you can do to stop me now is there?"

Scott raised his claws "I can kill you"

Romulus smiled, and Scott felt a sting in the back of his neck, he then dropped to the ground, as the Kanima slowly crept toward Romulus

"there nothing you can do to stop me Scott, I will make sure my species returns to it's proper place…no Matthew take this boy somewhere he can't cause any trouble, won't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hale House**

Scott's head was pounding as he opened his eyes, all he remembered was Romulus, then Matt, then nothing he woke up in the ruins of Derek's childhood home, he felt the numbness of the venom slowly fading, soon his could feel his leg again

He pulled his phone out as he saw the sun rising "H…..hey Stiles….I need a ride…..yea"

**Wolffang Pub-Peter's Office**

Peter spun around his desk chair as he looked at the small old women sitting across from him, "I'm guessing you're here to tell me, I am in danger?'

The old women removed her sunglasses allowing her glowing white eyes to shine "beware Peter Hale, the Shadow will arrive and destroy the ones who killed him"

Peter's eyes sparked there searing red color "How can I avoid it?"

"build up your pack, at the moment it's incomplete, this will lead to your death"

He looked at her "How long do you have?"

"the doctors have given me only a few more weeks…..if my gift isn't removed" Peter pulled out a pen and scribbled a name on a piece of paper

"go to Beacon Hills, find this boy, he'll be able to help you, with your predicament"

She stared at the name "Him?….he has great pain awaiting him…..maybe he is a ideal choice"

She put her glasses back on and left the office, leaving Peter to sulk in his future

**The Bar Room**

Deucalion sat at the bar drinking his scotch, as Kali tended to her nails, "kali do you ever….?"

"feel board just sitting in a empty bar day after day?….yes"

Deucalion poured himself another drink "as do I"

The office door swung open and Peter walked out zipping up his jacket "we need to talk" he sat at one of the tables and motioned for the other two to sit down

"do any of your know any Beta's….preferably ones you haven't killed"

Kali laughed "sorry fresh out", Deucalion stayed silent as he bit his nail, Peter stared at him

"What?" Deucalion turned

"I may have a Beta who we could recruit…but there is one problem?"

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes "What?"

"she's currently in a mental institution"

"Delia?"

"No"

**The Silvermane Institute For The Mentally Ill**

The 3 wolves stood in front of the mental institution, "So what's the plan Peter?", Peter stared at the wall "your play Deuc, I'll back you"

Deucalion released his claws and slashed at the wall then cringed in agony, he felt to the ground holding his wrist "Mountain Ash!?"

Peter ran his finger across the wall and felt the sting of the mountain ash "it would appear so…..don't worry I have a plan"

**3 Hours Later**

The door honked and after a moment the gates slowly opened and the car pulled into the parking lot, the man in the trench coat and his wife slowly picked the bug eyed man into the hospital, once they got in the man's wife led the man to the seat as her husband approached the reception desk

"Hello….my names Peter….uh Stillinski, I need to admit my brother, he is a schizophrenic…and he is only getting worse"

The man looked Peter in the eyes and then looked at the shaking man in the seat, the nurse hit a button and two other orderlies came over "we'll need his name"

"sure his names Duke" the women started typing quickly then printed out the I.D band, "room 213 in Ward 12 is open, bring there"

**The Next Morning**

Deucalion could hear the doctors breathing on the other side of his room, the sedatives only numbed his enhanced senses

Finally after another few minutes of hearing there pencils hitting the clipboards there footstep left from in front of the door

The door opened and one of the orderlies grabbed Deucalion rather hard by his arm and led him to the Rec room, Deucalion had to tune out ever other crazy person in the room, until he finally found the younger teen dazed and staring at the walls, with a I.V sticking into her arm

Deucalion quickly approached and sat next to her "Cassandra?"

She didn't reply to him "please Cassandra talk to me!"

Some of the other patients turned there attention to the of the orderlies approached and grabbed Deucalion

"Please Speak To ME!….IT"S DADDY!"

Cassandra turned and looked as her father was being dragged away, her eyes briefly blinked bright blue as he was pulled away

**Deucalion's Room**

Deucalion was strapped into the bed as the female doctor sat next to his bed "Deucalion Mecian?"

He didn't reply "my Intel says that your not a Alpha anymore…you must still have some of that because well, the drugs we've been using on your daughter have kept her from shifting for about 10 years"

"is that so?"

"yes, we're going to arrange for you to be released…or you could be bisected, your choice"

**That Night**

The orderly removed Deucalion's bounds, "thanks", the orderlies looked at his glowing blue eyes as Deucalion leaped up and snapped his neck

He then ran through the halls howling hoping to get a reply, he then heard a feint howl, he followed it till he found the bolted door, he allowed his claws to poke out and he slashed open the door, Cassandra slowly approached him, she placed her hands on his face, she just needed to make sure he was real

"papa?"

He held back tears "Yes my daughter…..now we need to go"

**Outside the Institute**

Deucalion leaped to the ground while carrying his daughter, he could hear the hunters approaching "RAWR!"

He allowed Cassandra to get to her feet, he heard a whooshing he waved his hand and caught the arrow, he saw Alister Silvermane approaching with his hunter wife

"no where for you to run now Deucalion!" Alister removed his suit jacket and shifted allowing his glowing red eyes to shine

Deucalion felt it…the venom on the arrow, he couldn't even move "Cassandra…run!"

"n…..no Papa…..I can take him"

"No don't be a fool"

Cassandra's skin turned dark grey, as her sclera's turned back as her eyes glowed blue, "amazing!"

"RARW!" she leaped at Alister and bit right into his jugular tearing it out, she then started clawing at him, until all the was left of the wolf was a bloody mess of flesh

"C…..Cassandra, it's over…..you can stop"

Cassandra turned toward Alister's wife, "Cassandra I mean it, stop" she got ready to attack

"STOP!" Deucalion's eyes briefly shifted and his voice echoed, Cassandra shifted back to her human form then collapsed

Alister's wife grabbed her cross bow, and aimed it at Cassandra "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent", a blur flashed past Deucalion's face, and Kali stood with her foot crushing into the hunter's face

"well she's dead"

**WolfFang Pub**

Cassandra slept with her head on her father's lap, Deucalion gently brushed her hair, something she use to beg him to do when she was a child

"you never told us, you had a kid" Peter handed Deucalion a beer, Deucalion sadly looked at his daughter again

"would it make what I did to her mother any better if I did?" Peter knew the answer but both men sat in silence

"So can she do what you and Delia could do?"

"Yes…..seems it is genetic"

He couldn't believe his own daughter could also turned to a demon wolf, it was a gift that Deucalion had to steal, and now his own daughter had it, it made him remember what happened to her mother, what happened to his dear Delia


	7. Chapter 7

**School**

"So you think he's trying to kill every human in Beacon Hills!?" Stiles's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Scott recounted the tale he and Deaton dug up

"shh…yeah apparently if he sacrifices enough people, he'll use the Nemeton has a beacon and will kill everyone who isn't a werewolf…what!?" Stiles was looking past Scott and noticed some guy with a backwards baseball cap watching them talk

"Yo Scotty, behind you" Scott saw him and watched him run, he rolled his eyes "be right back", he started walking and found the kid on the ground after crashing into the twins

**The Locker Room**

The kid sat as the 3 wolves were turned "why did you guys attack him?"

"he had been following us for days", Scott looked over and approached the kid

"Why are you following us?"

The kid allowed his eyes to blink bright blue "I heard there was a new Alpha in Beacon Hills, I'm a omega, names RJ, and I was wondering if I could join your pack"

Scott looked at this beta begging for help, he didn't want to admit it to himself but if he did help RJ, he would also be adding to his own power, and knowing how powerful Romulus was, power was something the Mccall pack would need, he offer RJ his hand "welcome to the pack"

**Derek's Loft**

Derek finished unpacking his things, he heard the heavy footsteps approaching

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" !…..this is Sheriff Stillinski….we need to talk!" Derek opened the door and found the Sheriff holding a large box "Can I come in?"

Derek looked out the halls "sure, come in"

The sheriff dropped the box on the kitchen table, and sat on the couch, Derek poured himself a drink "can I offer you a drink Sheriff?"

He laughed "no….but damn do I want one", Derek sat across from him

"So what brings you to my house?"

The sheriff handed him a file, "8 years ago and her two daughters were in a car crash, we were never able to find there remains because by the time we found the car, coyotes had gotten to them"

Derek took a sip of his drink "Tragic…but what does that have to do with me?"

The Sheriff handed him the picture of and her daughters, he pointed to the older daughter "this is Malia, we never found her skeleton, we searched for weeks, and I don't want to bother the boys with it so….."

"find me something and I'll help"

**The Hale House**

Derek held the shirt, "can't get her scent…is there a dog at the house?"

"Yeah"

"it's scents all over this…bring me to the wreck

**The Wreck**

Derek stood and sniffed around the car wreck, he could smell only two different bloods in the wreck "there were two daughters?"

"Yeah"

Derek ran his fingers through the claw markings, "one of them didn't die here…..'sniff' something visit here often"

"how can you tell"

"it has a unique smell, not human, and not animal"

"werewolf?"

"no coyote"

"do you think it killed Malia?"

Derek's eyes flashed red "no…..it is Malia"

"what!?…how!?…its been 8 years why hasn't she turned back yet?"

"hmmm?…..maybe she can't"

Derek tore the door off the wreckage, and pulled out the only remaining item left in tacked, the small little doll

He held it to his nose and took a long whiff, when he opened his eyes they glowed searing red "I can find her…and capture here"

**Hours Later**

Derek and the Sheriff sat in silence waiting for Malia to take back her doll

"you sure this will work?"

"Yeah, just will take time", Derek started sniffing "oh no!"

"What?"

Derek pointed his finger out the window and saw Scott and Stiles walking under the hanging doll

"Dere…."

"I'll handle it!"

Derek ran out of the police cruiser and ran in front of the two "You guys shouldn't be here!"

Stiles smirked "and why the hell no….."

RAWR! The large coyote tackled right into Scott and bit right into his neck

"Arrgh!" Derek shifted and ripped the coyote off of Scott and flung it away from him, Scott rubbed his neck and shifted

The coyote arched it's back and allowed it's eyes to glow a shining blue, it whimpered and ran off, Derek ran after Malia, trying to roar loud enough to tame her, but then she leaped up a rock wall and Derek lost her

"Dammit!"

Stiles and Scott caught up to him "What the hell was that?"

"Were Coyote…and because of you two, she's gone"

"She?"

**Hale House**

"So your saying you guys discovered a supernatural creature none of us have ever seen before…And You Were Gonna Keep Us Out Of The Loop!?"

The Sheriff rubbed his temple, "yes, that's about the gist of it….and your gonna let Derek and I handle it….you hear me?"

"yes sir" Stiles bowed his head a little, as Scott picked up his backpack, and the two friends were off

**Later That Night**

Derek started running on all fours to catch a beast as savage as Malia now was, Derek needed to fight her at her own game

Derek arched himself back then leaped at her, Malia suddenly shifted her body and turned the other way, "Dammit!", Derek turned to follow her, then smelled 3 scents, one was unfamiliar

Before he could react the Twins leaped in front of Malia, while a unknown 3rd with a red baseball cap turned backwards leaped behind her

"RAWR!" Malia leaped at RJ, he leaped back and allowed the momentum to work in his favor, he grabbed her Hine legs

Malia started shaking, and finally her body arched upward and she clawed RJ's arm, freeing her, as she ran off

The 3 wolves turned to go after her, when Derek tackled the Twins "what do you idiots think your doing!?"

Ethan leaped back up, "Scott asked for our help, we're part of his pack…."

"a pack with two Alphas?…..oh your just asking for trouble"

**The Woods**

Matt rubbed the still not fully developed scaly arm, why did he have to attack Jackson like that, now Matt's arm might not ever fully heal

But he had to serve his new Master, and his master wanted him to find this mysterious creature, all the wolves were hunting

He saw the coyote running at full speed, Matt's right arm shifted and he leaped at Malia, slashing her side and paralyzing her

"easy picki….." Scott punched Matt full force knocking the Kanima out cold, he found Malia on the ground still in her coyote form, one of her eyes was a normal coyote eye, and the other was shining blue

Scott picked her up "don't worry Malia we'll get this all figured out"

**The Cave**

Scott leaned against the tree, he watched as Malia started breathing shallowly, feint whimpering was heard and Scott noticed her body starting to heal

Scott pulled out his phone "hey Stiles we ready?"

**The Woods**

Stiles rubbed his hands together and looked at Scott and Malia "you sure about this Scotty?…..yeah okay well your asking for it"

He slammed his hands together then blew into his right hand creating a full circle of mountain ash around the cave…..now hopefully Scott knew what he was doing

**The Cave**

Malia started shaking and she got back onto all fours she stared at Scott, he tried to calm her by showing he was no threat "Malia, I don't want to hurt you …..let's just calm down"

Malia barred her fangs and leaped at Scott, he ducked and took a deep breath, it was time to show everyone what being a True Alpha is truly about

He shifted, he looked her right into the eyes

"**RAWR!"**

The howling echoed though the woods, every wolf mid shifted, then the howling faded and they all returned to human form

Scott looked as the coyote in front of him slowly started shifting back to her human form, the beautiful brunette looked at Scott her brown eyes locked into his

"Thank…..You"

Scott smiled, and offer his hand "C'mon let's go get you some…" he turned and saw Romulus, now clad in a black suit, with a red tie. he smirked and clapped

"well Scott, I must say I am so truly proud of you, you've truly showed all of us who the True Alpha is. Now the girl is coming with me"

He stepped right behind Malia, Scott allowed his eyes to glow "Your not taking her!"

Romulus grabbed her by the throat, and started squeezing the life out of her "You either let me take her or I kill her and poor , a widower with no one left, will never see his little girl again….your choice Scott" he allowed his eyes to glow searing red

Scott shifted back to his human form, "fine….go"

Romulus smiled and allowed mountain ash to swirl around him and Malia, once it faded both of them were gone

The others ran toward Scott, the Twins dragged the unconscious Stiles over, his nose was bloody

Derek looked "what happened?"

"he…..he was gonna kill her, I had to let him take her"

Scott let out a sigh "Okay guys I guess we should meet tomorrow at Derek's" Derek turned away and started to walk off, RJ followed behind

"Where are you going?" RJ rolled his eyes

"Sorry Mccall, I think I'll go with Hale, atleast he has to the balls to get stuff done"

Scott watched as RJ followed behind Derek leaving thee Mccall Pack

**(Okay I'm Back From Break, and just watched Illumination and I have 1 theory I think will be proven true. Stiles summoned those Shadow guys, and Rafael Mccall will appear)**


	8. Chapter 8

**?**

The feminine screams echoed through the underground fortress, Matt watched as the young girl painfully shifted from human to coyote and back again, he could hear her bones breaking, but yet she was unable to stop

Matt went to turn away, but suddenly his body became stiff as Romulus appeared behind him "where do you think your running off to?"

"I….I can't watch this ma…." Romulus lifted Matt up by the throat

"let me remind you boy, you have already failed me once, you are lucky I don't kill you now!"

"but I got the girl for you…"

"No you got beat by Mccall, I had to save your hide"

Romulus looked at Matt's still not fully developed arm "and remember fail me again, I will rip you apart limb from limb!"

He dropped Matt to the ground "Understood?"

"Yea….it's understood…..sir"

"No leave, and I have work to do"

**3 Months Later**

"No Cora I don't think they still sell VHS Tapes…..cause….yeah…..okay…..no we're definitely not watching the notebook…okay after I pick up the snacks we'll watch the notebook….yeah"

Stiles hung up and noticed walking on the sidewalk was Malia, Stiles stopped his jeep, and ran over to her "Malia?"

She looked terrible, badly made up, and wearing ripped up clothing "Do….Do I Know You?"

"Uh… no but I helped Scott Mcall turn you back to a human"

"Oh….." she seemed a million miles away, she barely could hold her head up, and tears were in her eyes "C….Could you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure what is it?"

"I need a Ride"

**Coyote Den**

Stiles followed behind Malia, he figured she'd want him to take her to her father, or to a hospital, or heck to Scott, but no she wanted to come back to this coyote den.

She smiled weakly as she ran her finger through the interior walls, the memories of the last 8 years were garbled in her head, like she was watching things through a fun house mirror

"Where have you been Malia?"

Malia smiled then turned and leaped at Stiles, pulling him into a kiss "MMPH!" Stiles tried pulling away put Malia was to strong

"HEY!" Malia turned and had a evil smirk as Cora approached, "Stiles get up!"

Stiles pulled himself back, he dropped his head in shame, Cora stood across from Malia "Look considering what you've went through in the last few years, I'll let this slide, but if you ever…!"

Malia shifted quickly into her Coyote form and tackled into Cora, Cora shifted and tried pushing the Were Coyote off of her

Stiles watched as the two girls fought over him, "Whoa!" he rubbed his hands together and charged into the fray

He pushed Malia lightly, but yet she went flying against the cave wall, Stiles looked at his hand shocked at his new found strength

Malia pulled her body up and limped toward them, Cora shifted and stared into Malia's eyes, the coyote let out a pained howl, then fell to the ground and shifted back to her human form, Stiles grabbed Malia's leather jacket and covered her with it while carrying her back to his jeep

**The Hale House**

Malia laid on a makeshift bed unconscious as stiles tended to Cora's scratch marks, "Look I want you to know whatever this is between us…..I wouldn't mess it up by kissing another girl….."

"I know I saw what happened, I don't know what came over me"

Stiles rolled his eyes Cora was a hard girl to date, no P.D.A, no even saying the dreaded L word

Stiles noticed the large bite at her side, he rubbed his hand together and held his hand against it, white powder filled the wound and a sizzling sound was heard

When it faded so did Cora's wound "Your getting good at that"

"Ja die boy is quite powerful" they both looked as the small old women with a pair of shaded covering her eyes hobbled in

Cora got ready to attack, Stiles threw his arm in front of her "No she's cool…..who are you?"

"ach ja….how rude of me I am Madame Lehnsherr, I am a Oracle"

Cora snorted a laugh "Oh please, Oracles are just some bed time story parents tell there kids to put them asleep at night"

The old women smiled "watch you head" Cora heard a crack, then part of the ceiling fell

Stiles smirked "well I'm sold, but I think you got the wrong guy, I think your looking for Scott"

"nicht…..I am looking for you Genim Stillinski"

Stiles blushed and Cora smirked "Your first name is Genim?"

"It's…it was my grampus's name!…..so what do you want from me?"

She removed her shades showing her glowing white eyes "am I dying, and I must pass on my gift before I go…..I was given your name, so I offer it to you"

Stiles was shocked "Your offering me the power to see into the future?….Yeah I'll take it!"

"Very well we must prepare"

**1 Hour Later**

Stiles waved his two hands sending a circle of mountain ash around the ceremony circle and flames, he picked up the still uncurious Malia, and handed her off to Cora

"I'll meet you at my place after I'm done here"

Stiles smiled and Cora briefly returned it before leaving the house, Madame Lehnsherr dropped her cane and sat inside the ceremony circle "Shirt off 'Stiles'"

He peeled his shirt off "Uh why?"

She smiled "it's not every day I get to see a young man as handsome as you" Stiles smiled then sat Indian style across from her

"Now link hands" he grabbed her hands and watched as the flames turned bright green as they shot into the ceiling

She looked up at the ceiling and her eyes glowed even brighter, Stiles gasped for a moment and his eyes glowed white, the entire room glowed a burning white

**Beacon Hills High**

Scott saw some guy in a suit approaching his bike, he ran as fast as he could "HEY!", he stopped in place when he saw his father

"Scott"

"Dad what the hell are you doing here!?"

Rafael lowered his head, "Something's happened…to your mother

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Scott looked at his unconscious mother, her body was covered in stitches "Who did this?", he refused to look at his father, he had a feeling this was his fathers fault…..or his father felt it was

"William Barrow"

"th….the Shrapnel Bomber?…..how did he escape?"

"he was brought here for surgery…he was knocked out properly he killed 2 of the doctors with a scalpel…..then did this to your mother…..Scott listen I won't rest until we get justice….son I….I"

He placed his hand on Scotts shoulder Scott turned and for brief moment Rafael thought his sons eyes were glowing red, he rubbed his eyes

"I…I need some coffee….stay with your mother till I get back"

**?**

Stiles fell from the sky and landed in the torn down woods, "OW!…..where the hell am I?"

He looked around but everything looked so strange, he heard howls approaching "OH SHIT!"

3 Wolves leaped toward him

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Graveyard**

The 3 wolves leaped at Stiles, he rolled backwards and created a mountain ash circle around himself, the wolves tried slashing at him but they kept being repelled back, Stiles hoped his training with Deaton was actually paying off he slammed his hands into his own barrier, it sent a shock wave sending the 3 wolves flying away

He ran as fast as he could into town, nothing look familiar "I have a feeling I'm no in Kansas anymore

**Beacon Hills High-2019**

Stiles looked and found the school completely destroyed, they were destroyed cars in the parking lot, trees were growing out of the school's building, he reached into his pocket, he knew it was a long shot but he dialed Scott's number

"The Number You Are Trying To Reach Is Unavailable"

"Dammit", he always had plan B

**The Hale House**

"Holy Shit!" Stiles looked at the Hale House, it had been repainted a bright blue, with a white door, and shudder, and the lawn was bright green, Stiles was nervous he slowly approached the door

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened, Derek came out wearing a pair of black slacks, dress shirt and suspenders, his hair was slicked back, he was cleanly shaven, and he wore thick rim glasses

Both of them reacted the same to the other "HOLY SHIT!"

Derek was shocked "Stiles…..how are you here right now….your dead!"

Stiles laughed "and you?…..what the hell happened"

Derek looked around "come inside I'll explain everything inside"

Stiles was shocked the entire interior was recreated, and was covered in pictures of all of them, Derek motioned for Stiles to sit at the kitchen table

"Romulus got to strong, he took down Issiac Jackson, Allison….."

"Me?"

Derek lowered his head "No what happened to you was much….much worse"

**4 Years Ago**

Derek and Scott approached the old abandoned bank, they had traced Stiles's scent here, they could hear feint murmuring and finally the tow wolves pulled the one vault off it's hinges and found Stiles frantically walking back and fort through the interior of the vault which was no covered his scribbles that made no sense

"A return….no a death…no Scott's dead…..he can't stop them…..or was it Derek….no defiantly Peter!"

Scott approached his friend "Stiles…..?"

Stiles's eyes were bright white, varicose veins were coming from his eyes, then they faded "Scott?….."

"Yeah buddy it's me….none of us have seen you in a year!"

Stiles started sobbing, he grabbed Scott's hands "Kill me!"

"What!?"

"Scott it's to much!….to much all at once!…I can't take it!"

Scott pulled away from Stiles "I….We won't kill you"

Stiles seemed more confused, then his eyes glowed again and the veins reappeared "Romulus has one weakness…..no it's…..no that's Deker's…..no….NO!" Stiles ran over to his backpack and pulled out the revolver

"I'll survive this" he held the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger, the loud bang echoed through the vault, both Derek and Scott rushed over to Stiles, slowly his eyes returned to there normal color

"Sorry….Scotty"

**Hale House-2019**

"It was to much, you couldn't take it anymore, I mean you already had lost your dad, then Scott lost his mom, then we had lost you"

"Daddy!" a small boy ran over and hugged at Derek, he picked him up "how's my little man doin today!"

Stiles looked shocked, Derek had cleaned up, and now has a kid…this was all to much

"Derek, where's Scott?"

Derek looked away from his son "The School, they meet there every night"

**The School-That Night**

The wolves each removed there bullet proof vest, and relaxed for a moment as Scott looked over the battle plans, "It's seems impossible every time we get close…..boom he kills to many of our own"

"maybe we need a new strategy….SIR!" Connor stood at attention as Scott looked at the maps over and over again

BOOM

The door swung open and 2 of the guards flew through and crashed into the lockers, Stiles walked in "Scott I'm hoooomeee"

**2 Hours Later**

Connor looked from a distance as Scott and Stiles came up with a plan, Lily came form behind him, "I don't like this Lil….I don't trust that guys!"

She smirked "oh you don't like him cause likes him more"

"n…no, think about it the real Stiles Stillinski killed himself, what makes absolutely sure, this Stiles won't do the same!?"

Scott looked up at his 2 wolves "You know we can hear you right?"

"S…Sorry Sir!"

Stiles looked "what's with all the sirs?"

"we're like a army, so they think I'm a general"

"hey I think I might have a plan, on how to beat these clowns"

Both of the friends smirked at each other

**The Next Day**

The large wolf approached Romulus's makeshift throne "Your majesty, I bring news"

"What king of news?"

"there is a remaining Druid"

"but I killed them all!"

"our reports say otherwise…arrgh!" a root started growing out of his throat and soon he choked to the death,

"Brother?" Remus emerged from behind the throne

"yes brother?"

"I thought you said you killed all the druids!"

"I did, except for the Stillinski boy, he died of his own hand"

BANG

The windows shattered as the large paper wrapped balls caught fire and released a thick cloud of smoke around the room

Scott tackled into Remus and without mercy snapped the tyrants next, ending him once and for all

"RAWR" Romulus cracked his neck and his skin turned dark grey, as his sclera's turned black

He charged and close lined both Scott and Stiles

"Neither one of you can beat me!"

"Oh yeah?" both looked up as Derek approached, fully shifted with his eyes glowing bright blue

"Oh the fallen Alpha wishes to fight against me?…so be it!"

He charged at Derek, who then dropped and slashed right into Romulus's leg crippling the alpha

"Scott now!" Scott jumped up and tore through Romulus's jugular vein

The body dropped and crumbled to dust "What happened?"

Both Derek and Scott looked confused "What do you mean?"

"how are you a beta again?"

"Remus, lulled us all into a false sense of security then took my alpha status away"

There was a large booming, Scott's wolves tired holding the door shut "sirs we're not gonna be able to hold them off for long!"

Scott looked panicked "we need to get you back home…you can fix this Stiles"

"how are we gonna send me bac…" Scott snapped Stile's neck, cutting him off

**Hale House-Now**

"Whoa!" Stiles pushed himself away from Madame Lehnsherr, he stood up and put his shirt back on "sorry lady, I can't take that gift, if I do I'll loose my mind, but I did learn one thing….sorry I gotta go!" Stiles ran out of the house

**Derek's Loft**

Derek and RJ studied the geo map of the town, "so tonight Romulus will be here…and then that when we'll strike"

RJ bit his thumb and stared at the map "whoa, good idea"

DING

Derek looked around then approached the door "Oh no!"

Derek opened the door and Jennifer dropped into his arms, he picked her up and carried her to his bed, "what happened to you?"

"R….Romulus is hunting us down for his ritual…..Derek noticed something moving her coat, he ripped the coat off of her revealing the baby strapped to her chest, who was softly sleeping

"Is…..Is that?"

"Yes, your son….I named him Carter Hale"

Derek picked his son up "Carter?….it suits him fine" he smiled, then looked down at Jennifer

"I won't let them take you, I swear it", she coughed up blood and weakly smiled

BOOM

Derek placed the young baby back into it's mothers arms then ran out and saw RJ facing Romulus….it was time

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Scott held his mothers hand, he absorbed as much pain from her as he could, he felt something hit into his shoulder

Stiles was right behind him "Scott I have good news"

"will….will it make my mom better again?"

Stiles dropped his head "no but it will stop Romulus from killing all humans"

"fine what is it?"

"well we know Romulus draws his power from the Nemeton right?"

"Yeah and?"

"well if we took that power away he'd be just another alpha in need of killing"

"okay but how do we do it?"

"Simple, we just need a Hunter, a Druid, and a Wolf"

"You, Me, and Allison?"

"Precisely….let's call Derek and tell him the game plan"

**Derek's Loft**

Derek was fully shifted and prepare to kill Romulus "this is the stupidest thing you've ever done you're outnumbered!"

Romulus seemed unfazed "Oh am I?"

Suddenly the sting shot up Derek's spine, as he felt the claws stick into him, and absorb his alpha powers, his searing red eyes faded to a stale blue, as RJ approached Romulus

"Wha….How?"

RJ smiled and removed his hat, he cracked his neck and stated ageing till Remus Augustus stood in front Derek, "You grew so obsessed with stopping my brother you never realized how long I had been playing you all…the Coyote, I tipped my brother to that"

Derek tried pulling himself back up, Romulus pushed him back down "no fighting Derek, we will give you 24 hours to surrender Ms,.Blake to us or….we take her by force"

Remus then kicked Derek in the face, and then the two brothers were off

**The Wolf Fang Pub-That Night**

The two brothers smiled as they approached this pub where there army would begin


	10. Chapter 10

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Scott heard the loud clang of the door, he shot up to his father trying to sneak in, "where are you going Scott?"

"Home" 

"alright I have some officers escort you home"

"I don't need a escort"

"yes you do, 15 people went missing last night, I'm not taking any chances"

**The Sheriffs Station**

Sheirff Stillinski paced back and forth and looked at all the names on the board, there was no connections, none of them fit any of the markers of the sacrifices

"anything from Deaton?" Stiles checked his phone

"Uh he's still searching…..we gotta call a meeting", he sent a mass e-mail to each of the group

**The Clinic**

Deaton examined the corpse, he knew these missing persons had to do with something, he heard a large bang, he ran out and found Jennifer holding a baby "I need your help Deaton"

**Derek's Loft**

Jennifer held Derek's hand his claws were poking out, as his eyes kept blinking blue then back to green, he wasn't speaking clearly

"shh Derek it'll be okay, u brought Deaton…You can help him right?", Deaton pulled out a large green vine with a spiked green ball at the end

"Yes, don't worry this injury isn't uncommon, I've seen it before", Deaton ripped Derek's shirt open then shoved the spike end into Derek's chest, green veins started growing from the plant, Derek's breathing started slowly down and his grip started growing strong

"Thank you Alan" Deaton leaned over to Carter

"beautiful baby Julia, now I have a question for you, why are the Wolf Brothers hunting you down?"

"It's a ritual, they need to sacrifice a Emissary, a wolf, and 20 humans"

"What will it do?"

"Nothing good, it will destroy every human in Beacon Hills, Emissaries included", Deaton looked at Derek,

"You know before Talia died, I swore to her I would protect Derek with my life, since your important to Derek I'll protect you as well"

**The Wolf Fang Pub**

"DRINK!" Kali squealed giggly as Deucalion and Peter did another rounds of shots,

"arrgh ready to give up yet…Petaa?"

Peter slurped his drink "Not yet….man"

Cassandra smiled and went back to reading her new book, "Of Mice and Men"

The door swung open and Romulus stepped in "I'm Looking For Peter Hale!" the 4 wolves stared right at him , then Peter staggered drunkenly out of his chair

"Who's askin?"

Romulus laughed and loosened his tie, and allowed his eyes to glow searing red, "I've come to inform you that you are now the last Hale alpha"

There was a silence in the bar, both Kali and Peter charged at Romulus, he seemed to become intangible as he slipped passed both wolves

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this" he snapped his fingers and 2 roots shot from the ground and entangled around both wolves feet

"Now allow me to enlighten you all, my name is Romulus Augustus, I am a alpha, and by Mid Night tomorrow I will have killed every human in Beacon Hills, but there are those who will try to stop me, but those who stand with me will become kings of my Utopia, now you don't have to be with me but if you aren't then by definition you will be against me, and I will not hesitate to kill you all…but first, a peace offering"

He approached Deucalion, the blind wolf leaped at him, he lifted Deucalion by the throat with one hand, then slammed his other hand into Deucalion's face, Deucalion yelled in agony then he was dropped to the ground as Romulus faded away

The roots crumbled and the two wolves ran to help Deucalion

**The Hale House**

Jennifer held Carter to her shoulder, Deaton approached the door and allowed Scott, Isaac, and Jackson all holding medical supplies, Deaton grabbed the one box from Scott and took out the bandaged and he and Scott bandaged Derek's back wound

Isaac and Jackson sat at opposite sides next to Jennifer, "so Mccall what's the game plan?, Scott looked to Deaton, then to Jackson

"I don't think I have one"

Deaton looked at the boys "I might have one"

"yeah?"

"I don't know if you boys have heard, but there is a total of 20 missing persons"

"Yeah?"

"well Romulus is attempting to use the power from those sacrifices to annihilate every person in Beacon Hills who isn't a werewolf, then the fall out from that will create a entire circle of mountain ash that will engulf Beacon Hills, keeping the werewolves in and other werewolves out, so as you and Stiles already know there's a way to take that power away from him"

"kinda he said the two of us and Alison can do it"

"yes, what you boys will have to do, on the night of the full moon, you 3 just have to place your hands on the Nemeton and the power will be returned to it, but…."

"But what?"

Deaton cleared his throat "well that power has to go somewhere…it'll return back to the Nemeton and will make it like a Beacon again, it will draw things to Beacon Hills"

"it'll be worth it"

"a lesser on two evil huh?" Isaac stood up then pointed at Jackson "what do you want us to do?"

Scott looked at them "well holding him off will be to dangerous, so I'll need you guys and the Twins to hold off his brother"

Suddenly Carter started crying and the 5 of them looked at the doorway to see Remus standing in the doorway "Oh talking about little ole me?"

His eyes sparked up searing red "I don't know weather to be flattered ….or **Rip Your Throats Out!"**

The 3 wolves shifted and were ready to attack, Deaton stared at Remus, there eyes locked "Jennifer….NOW"

Jennifer leaped up and held out her hand sending the 3 wolves flying into the basement, she then lifted Derek onto her back and carried both him and Carter down to the basement, Deaton didn't move his eyes away from Remus's "Jennifer remember no matter what you here…"

"Don't break the seal…Got It" she carried them to the basement and waved her arm creating the line of mountain ash

Deaton rolled up his sleeves and held a handful of mountain ash in each hand, Remus smiled "what are you going to do with all that?"

Deaton smirked and slammed the handful into his own eyes, when he moved his hands away his sclera's were black, his iris were green and his pupil's vanished and he gained muscle mass

**The Sheriff Station**

Stiles came out of the station and noticed Cora already sitting in his jeep, He scurried over, he hoped into the jeep, "Hey babe I…" Cora flicked him in the nose

"Yeah…I know that was stupid, so how's Derek?"

"I don't know, Scott says he's not a Alpha anymore" Cora looked genuinely concerned, Stiles put his hand on her leg

"C'mon it'll be okay"

Cora didn't respond to him, "Uh Cora?"

"GRRRR" She slammed Stile's door wide open, fully shifted, she dropped to all fours and looked as the coyote approached, Cora's stance loosened as she saw the large claw mark on her side, finally the coyote dropped to the ground and shifted back to human form

Stiles hopped out of the jeep and covered her, Cora shifted back to human form, and saw Matt approaching with his scaly arm visible

"Shit….Cora we gotta go", Matt's tail stuck out

"No Stiles, I can handle this"

"yeah Stillinski, I'm gonna love skinning your girl in front of you"

"RAWR!" Cora leaped at him, Matt's tail moved at a extreme speed and slashed her side sending her crashing to the ground.

Matt smiled and kneeled next to Cora and started sniffing her, "whatcha gonna do Stillinski….no more wolves to save you"

"I don't know about that" Matt turned and saw the Twins, both of them slashed at him, slicing through his face

He yelled in agony, then full shifted to his Kanima form

"ready Ethan?"

"yeah Aidan!"

They slammed there palms together and shifted together into Voltron Wolf "RAWR!", Voltron wolf's right eye glowed golden yellow, while it's left turned searing red

He charged at Matt and punched a hole right through the Kanima's neck, Matt's scaled hands tried prying the hand out

Suddenly the Voltron wolf seemed to zone out for a moment and in that moment both his eyes turned bright orange

"RAWR!" he flung it's arm, and the Kanima was flung right off of it

Matt leaped and bit right into Voltron Wolf's neck, and soon the wolf fell to the ground and demerged

Matt shifted back to his human blood with there blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes locked right into Stiles's

Stiles took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves, he ran at Matt, but before he could react a large hulking wolf tackled right into Matt, it then ran over and picked him up and with both of it's large hands ripped the kanima in half and dropped it

Stiles looked as it shrunk and turned back to it's human form, Peter smirked "god that kid just doesn't know when to quit"

Peter's truck pulled behind him and Kali, a mysterious girl, a Deucalion came out, Deucalion was without his glasses, and they seemed to look normal

**The Hale House**

Deaton shot up, his entire torso was covered in claw marks, he took a few deep breath and found Remus outside the opened doorway knocked unconscious

"_Your Welcome Deaton"_

Deaton looked up "oh no…..not you…..no Deker please NO!" the hooded figure tackled right into him, and both vanished in a shadow


	11. Chapter 11

**The Nemeton**

Remus shook awake, his body was slowly healing, "Brother I…"

"Silence, you allowed yourself to be beaten, you have failed me brother"

"No….you don't understand, a beast attacked me, it…..it was like one of the Shadows"

Romulus looked as the rising sun, "You have till sunset to bring the girl brother, or I will be **displeased**"

"u….understood brother, I won't fail you"

Remus grabbed his resewon shirt, and left his brother alone

**The Hale House**

Isaac and Jackson stood outside the doorway, they were ready if either of those maniacs came back

Scott sat on the couch looking at the map, as Jennifer marked each point that the telluric currents were most powerful, Jennifer bit her thumb, "Hmm?"

"what?", she ran over finger into a spiral

"that, he's sacrificing them in a spiral, and at the center, is where the total annihilation will start…..and if this map is still accurate, they'll need to perform it on the full moon…which is…."

"Tonight, we need to stop them before they kill all those people"

**The Stillinski House**

Stiles rubbed his temple as he saw the girl leading Deucalion to a chair, "I'll be alright now Cassandra" Deucalion plopped into the chair and rubbed his newly healed eyes, it felt amazing to be able to see normally again. Peter smirked as he sat across from Stiles

"So, what's the game plan, you and Scotty have?", Stiles looked up at Peter,

"We have a way to depower Romulus, but we need someone to distract him and his brother while we do it"

Peter allowed his eyes to glow red "my pack can do that"

Stiles looked over at Kali outside with Cora and the Twins, "I have a better idea"

**The Sheriff Station**

"Sheriff there's a women here for you, says she has info about the missing people", The Sheriff stood up and saw the women sitting in the waiting room, the moment she saw him she got up and ran, the sheriff quickly ran behind her until they finally made it to the parking lot

"FREEZE!" he held his gun out, the women started laughing, she turned around and let him see her glowing blue eyes

Kali leaped at him

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Melissa finished typing up the patient records when the door swung open, one of the younger nurses came in with a smile "omigawd Melissa, there's this guy and he's, he's gorgeous and he's looking for you"

Melissa smiled and carefully snuck out of the room, she saw the man reading his magazine in the waiting room, "hello….you were looking for me?"

Peter pushed his shades down revealing his searing red eyes "hello Melissa"

**The Stillinski House-Outside**

Stiles held his hand in front of the door, he opened it allowing the mountain ash to cover his front porch, "yup that should do it"

Deucalion, and Peter loaded up Stiles's jeep, the 3 of them were ready, ready to end this all

**The Stillinski House-Inside**

Both the Sheriff and Melissa tried breaking free of the ropes, Kali ignored there struggling and kept watching the TV, she was under direct orders from Peter to make sure neither of them left the house till the wolf brothers were killed

**The Hale House-Outside**

Remus carefully approached the front of the house he held his hand at the invisible barrier, he pushed against it, "Hey!" he looked as Jennifer slowly walked out of the house, her eyes glowed bright white as she shifted to her true form

She charged at Remus, he shifted and leaped at her, she held out her hands sending him flying back, she then rotated her two fingers, creating lines of mountain ash around him, till he was trapped in the invisible cube prison

He kept slashing at the prison but kept being rebounded against it's walls, Jennifer took a deep breath and returned to her human form

CLAP CLAP

"Impressive, your truly a master Druid…..or do you prefer Darach?" Romulus smirked allowing his searing red eyes to show, Jennifer turned toward the house and ran, but then a root shot from the ground and wrapped around her ankle holding her in place

"Now your going to help me build my empire" He snapped his fingers and more roots wrapped around the two and pulled them through the ground

A large burst of wind blew the mountain ahs away freeing Remus from his prison, He rubbed his cut hands "Romulus is going to kill me"

"Not if we kill you first!" Scott and Jackson tackled Remus to the ground

Romulus shift and flung both of them off of him, "I know I swore to my brother I wouldn't kill you, but I think he'll make this one exception!" he leaped toward Scott

He was then flung back as Derek tackled into, Derek's eyes glowed stale blue, he growled as he started choking Remus

Jackson pulled Derek off, as Scott picked the beaten Remus to his feet, "You gonna help us stop your brother"

**Hour Later-1 Hour Before The Full Moon**

Romulus watched as his 20 sacrifices were each bound by the roots sticking from the ground, he had to sedate them, there screams were truly annoying him, all 20 of them were positioned in a spiral and in the center was Jennifer with a vine sticking from the back of her neck, it kept her passive and powerless

"HEY!" Romulus looked as Stiles, Peter, and Deucalion emerged, Romulus's smirk faded away

"I take it you both have rejected my offer?"

Peter removed his leather jacket and pulled off his shades allowing his red eyes to glow bright "what do you think?"

Romulus smiled and removed his jacket, and waved his arm sending a shockwave of energy sending the three flying backward

**The Hale House**

Derek watched as Isaac carried the sleeping baby away. Jackson followed behind leaving Scott and Derek to prepare "You ready for this Derek?"

Derek removed his torn bloody shirt and replaced it, "Yeah, they took to much from me, I'm gonna get it all back"

**The Woods**

Derek followed behind Scott as he held the chain with Remus on the other side, Remus started laughing "Oh you fools don't know what your in for, my brother will kill you without a second thought!"

Derek slashed Remus in the face "when this is all over I'm gonna kill you, and I'll be the Alpha again"

"wouldn't count on it boy, I'm a survivor"

Stiles brushed himself off as Deucalion and Peter planned there next move, "Deuc you watch Stiles's back and if I fail…."

"I use our Trump Card and take him down"

Peter ripped off his shirt and rolled up the legs of his beige pants, he took a deep breath and released

His bones cracked as he shifted to his hulking wolf form "**RAWR!"**

Peter charged through the woods toward Romulus, he waved his hand but Peter leaped past his reach, and his feet slammed Romulus onto the ground

Peter's canine face released a smile, he made a happy sounding snarl, Romulus smirked and allowed his searing red eyes to show as his body finally fully shifted revealing his dark grey skin, his claws turned black, and his fangs shot through his lips

He slammed his open palm into the middle of Peter's chest, the large hulking wolf fell off of Romulus, and shifted back to his human form, with a pool of blood coming from his mouth

Romulus walked over to the downed, Peter and returned to his human form, "People like you have no place in my Utopia" he cocked his arm back,

"HEY!" before he realized what happened two wolves tackled into him, Scott on his right, and Derek on his left both fully shifted, they slammed into one of the trees

Derek looked and saw Jennifer, he ran over to her, "Oh god no Jennifer…I…I'll cut you loose!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Romulus pulled himself up and limped over to Derek, "you tear that vine out, you'll be paralyzed for the rest of her life….and we wouldn't want that would we?"

Derek let out a low growl, then lowered his head "Free her, take me instead", Romulus laughed

"Sorry Derek it doesn't work like that", Derek turned and slashed at him, Romulus leaped back and saw Remus running toward him

"Brother thank god, perform the ritual let's end this now!", Romulus started laughing,

"Well brother now that you've helped me so much with assembling all these sacrifices, I believe it's time to tell you about the final ingredient to the sacrifice…..a Alpha of the same bloodline"

"What!….No you can't" Romulus charged at him and lifted him by the throat

"If I makes you feel any better, I forgive you for betraying me all those years ago, he dropped Remus at the end of the spiral, roots sprung from the ground and wrapped around his legs

"Please Romulus….don't do this ple…."

Scott and Derek went to tackle Romulus, he turned around and released a shock wave sending them flying into the woods

He turned to the pleading Remus, he snapped his fingers lighting all the sacrifices on fire, Remus's screams echoed through the woods

Suddenly the flaming spiral released the smoke into the sky, then suddenly the moon turned vermillion red, and the sky turned scarlet

The 2 wolves stood up and heard slow foot steps approaching , they turned and found Deucalion and Stiles approaching

"Plan Pete Failed, Scott"

Scott felt his cracked ribs slowly healing, "Yeah our plan failed to"

Deucalion dropped his jacket, "You boys work your end, Derek, Peter and I will handle this"

Deucalion allowed his eyes to glowed bright blue as his skin turned dark grey "let's see if can handle the demon wolf"

He charged toward the turned Romulus, Romulus turned and swung at Deucalion, Deucalion grabbed his arm and flung him towards a tree, as Derke ran over to the singed spiral in the ground, he dropped ot his knees "N….NO!….no Jennifer, this can't happen….not again!"

He felt a hand push on his shoulder, he looked up to Peter "I….It's going to be okay Derek….I don't know how but….but"

Romulus moved toward them slamming both of them into the ground, he seemed stronger then before.

Deucalion slammed into Romulus holding him down as both of the Hale's struggled to get back up

**The School**

"OW!…Your hurting Me!" Malia screamed as Matt pulled her through the parking lot

"Shut up, I've got my orders…..Arrgh" Matt used his other hand to rub the middle of his chest, since he was torn in half his body was healing…..Slowly

Romulus had given orders to bring Malia to guard the Nemeton, he didn't want anything getting in the way of his Utopia being formed

"Hey Matt!" Matt turned and saw Allison with her bow & arrow, "Think face!" she shot a arrow at Matt, he let go of Malia and dropped to the ground, he knew he couldn't fully transform, his body wasn't strong enough now, He looked as Alison pulled out a gold middle arrow, with 3 small bottles with clear liquids on the point

"Kanima Venom?….thought you were smarter then that Alison, a Kanima can't be poisoned but his own venom"

Allison smirked "That's why I'm using Jackson's"

She shot it right at him piercing him in the chest, his entire body went numb

Allison ran over to Malia, "Come with me"

BEEP

She pulled out her phone

**The Nemeton**

Scott and Stiles both stared at the gigantic stump in the ground, "so we just put our hands on the stump, and then what?'

Stiles ran his fingers through the cracks on the stump, "Yeah, as Simple as that"

**The Woods**

Derek and Deucalion both charged at Romulus, he send another shockwave this time under the red moon, the shock was packed more of a punch

Romulus cracked his knuckles allowing himself to shift to his Druid form, he let his glowing green eyes glow, Peter took a deep breath and charged full speed at Romulus in his hulking wolf form

Romulus leaped over the large wolf slamming his palm into Peter's skull, he kicked off of him and landed right in front of Derek this time tapping him in the chest with his palm sending Derek flying back and out cold

Peter slowly shifted back to his human form, Deucalion shifted back to his demon wolf form and charged full speed into Romulus

**The Nemeton**

Scott and Stiles both grew impatient but then Allison came through the bushes, "Sorry, got held up by something, don't worry Isaac taking care of it"

"Good we're all here, let's do this" Scott approached the Nemeton and placed his hand on it, next Stiles, then finally Allison

A surge of energy shot through them, Scott was forced into his alpha form, Stiles's shifted to his druid form, and Allison's eyes briefly glowed grey

Then all 3 of them dropped from the Nemeton and were unconscious

**The Woods**

Romulus grabbed Deucalion's arm and bent it back till bone shot through the skin, "ARRGH!" He dropped Deucalion, who shifted back to his human form, cradling his injured arm

"I gave you all the chance to be part of something great, and you all chose to attack me…..now my Utopia will be built over your corpses!"

Black clouds started filling the sky, and soon blocked out the red moon, Romulus felt something odd, someone was tampering with the Nemeton

BOOM

A bolt of lightning struck Romulus, he felt his connection to the Nemeton fading, his glowing green eyes faded to there normal brown shade

His dark hair faded to grey, his skin wrinkled, as his muscle mass melted away, "This…'cough' doesn't change anything 'cough' I'm….still the Alpha!"

"Not anymore" Deucalion stood behind him and held his head in his arms, He shifted to his demon wolf form, then with a small moan a loud snap echoed through the woods as Romulus's lifeless body dropped to the ground and Deucalion's eyes glowed searing red

"HEY!" Scott, Stiles, and Allison ran over and looked as Peter lifted the unconscious and bloodied Derek

A gust of wind shot past them scattering the ash from the spiral into the air

It was over


	12. Chapter 12

**The Stillinski House**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Stiles turned from his computer and saw Cora standing in the doorway, "Hi" her smile looked nervous, Stiles smiled "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was uh….uh, I was worried, I….I"

"I love you to Cora", she blushed and pulled him into a kiss,

"mhmm!" they softly pulled away from each other,

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"no I've got plenty of time to sleep"

The two hopped on to Stiles bed

**The Argent House**

Isaac and Allison kissed on the bed, she pushed him off of her "and your sure Scott's okay with this?"

"Positive…..for the most parts"

He ripped off his shirt and smiled at her, then suddenly a silver blade struck through his chest "ARRGH!", Isaac dropped to the ground in a pool of blood, Allison looked up and saw Kate standing in the room with the knife

"AHHH!" she shot up from the bed and found Isaac sleeping next to her bed, no blood, no silver knife, no dead aunt, she was all alone

**Derek's Loft**

"God this sucks!" Aiden swept the dirty floor, as Ethan scrubbed the window and Jackson carried Carter and a number of baby stuff into the loft

"Quit your bitching Derek's gonna let us stay here for free, just gotta pitch in while he'd recovering"

Jackson smiled at the baby in his arm and noticed a feint golden glow in his eyes

**The Mccall Residence**

"Hmmm?" Melissa shined the light into Scott's eyes, none of them had any answers for what happened when the kids reactivated the Nemeton, she checked everything heart rate, blood pressure, everything

She shined the light again this time Scott's eyes glowed red, "very funny"

"What?"

"the eyes Scott, there glowing"

"But I…." He looked at his reflection and notice them glowing, he shut his eyes for a second, and when he reopened they were normal again

He looked at his shadow and noticed it turning into a large wolf, "Scott?", he looked up and saw his dad standing in the doorway "I was wondering if you might want to go out, catch up for lost time"

"uh…yeah sure"

**The Hale House**

Derek's wounds were slowly healing as Peter sat right next to him holding his hand, absorbing as much pain as possible without killing either of them

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Derek, you….you were always my favorite, Laura was to arrogant, and Cora was to angry, but you Derek, you were just like me when I was your age"

He heard a clapping behind him, he turned to the armored cloaked figure right behind him, "oh no….not you!"

"Yes Peter….me, you've taken everything from me, and now you sinners are going to pay!", Peter started to shift, but Deker's clawed gauntlet stabbed into his stomach, he shifted back to his human form

Deker faded away leaving Peter alone and bleeding

He ripped the shirt off and found the stabbing injury was gone all the was left was a Kanji on his stomach

**死**

**(****Well This Is It For Arc 1, I Will Be Releasing the 1****st**** Chap Of Arc 2 Next Monday, and also I will be releasing a new Teen Wolf Fic, Called Teen Wolf :Blue Moon, which I hope you all read and review, thanks)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hale House**

Deucalion pulled the car right in front of the ruin house, he saw Peter on a ladder fixing the roof, Deucalion smirked and looked at the rear-view mirror, his eyes looked beautiful now, he allowed them to blink searing red, before getting out of the car "Peter what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"fixing it up!….Wanna Help!?" Peter leaped off the ladder and onto his feet "y'know I figure with me, Cora, Derek, you guys and now that baby, we could use the space"

"and there not any other reasons?"

Peter had a nervous smirk "of course not!…can't a man do something nice for his family?" Deucalion smirked at him then turned back to the car

"doesn't really matter I guess, I have to bring Cassandra to her first day of school"

Peter watched as the two drove away, the moment there car was out of sight, He pulled up his shirt and saw the mark of his stomach, black veins had grown out of it

Peter took a deep breath and turned back to fix the house

**Beacon Hills High-Outside**

Deucalion pulled the car right in front of the school "do you have your lunch momney?"

"Yes Papa"

"and your phone?"

"Yes Papa" Cassandra rolled her eyes and smiled,

"if you need anything you just…"

"I know Papa call you or any of the werewolves in school with me"

Cassandra kissed her father on the cheek and walked off to school, Deucalion smiled then went to pull out,

KNOCK KNOCK

He looked out and saw the twins standing right outside, he rolled up the window "What can I do for you boys?"

"We need your help….we're having issues"

**Beacon Hills High-Inside**

"Stillinski!" Stiles shot up and saw Coach's angry glare "Answer the Damn Question!"

"Uh sorry coach what was it?"

Scott looked concerned he looked over at Stiles's desk and saw his notebook, the same message written on it

"_Wake Up_"

Allison and Isaac looked around the halls till the halls were clears, they snuck into the janitor closet, "Mmhmm…..so how's Derek dealing?"

"Fine, all things considered"

**Derek's Loft**

"Waahh" Carter wailed, Derek came into the room, barely dressed, eyes bloodshot, and his ribs still broken, he lifted his son from the crib

"shh…..shh buddy it's gonna be alright…..oh please stop…..c'mon….stop…STOP!"

The babies crying only got louder, then Cora ran in fully dressed and hands covering her ears, "here you idiot let me"

She took the baby out of Derek's arm, her eyes lit up yellow, she looked her eyes with Carter, soon his crying stopped and Derek saw his eyes glowing golden yellow

"How…..How did you do that?"

"special gift we Beta's have, while Alpha's get calm there Beta's, Beta's can do it to the young"

Derek punched the wall "God Cora, I can't do this, I mean you know dad was a terrible father, I don't know how to do it!"

Cora put the baby back in his crib and hugged Derek, "shh it'll be okay, it takes a village right?"

"Yeah" Derek looked over at his son, he wanted to prove he was better then his father

**The Clinic**

Deaton cringed as he heard the loud PING of the bell, he slowly approached the gate and saw Peter standing strangely without his notable smirk

"Hey Alan we need to talk about something"

Scott and Derek stared at the marking on both men

**死**

Derek touched the marking and the black veins lit up for a moment and Peter cringed, "So this guy Deker, he's hunting you two down"

Deaton bandaged his marking "Not just us, he'll target Deucalion and…."

"and who?" Both of the wolves were intrigued at this, Deaton and Peter both kept silent, then Peter answered

"Gerard…he'll go after Gerard"

**Beacon Hills Retirement Home**

Gerard looked at the night sky, things have been strange lately in Beacon Hills, first all those poor people caught in that fire, not one of there bodies were recovered, Gerard couldn't help but notice the spiral pattern in the ash

"You Can Come Out Now, I know you're here…..Deker I presume?"

Gerard turned his wheelchair and faced the armored man in front of him, "I assume you're here to killl me?", Gerard's smirk was in spite of Deker, the other were afraid of him, but Gerard knew how to stop him, he had done it before and he'll do it again

"In time yes, but you'll do it to yourselves" he opened his hand and his gauntlet released a spike for each finger tip, "You should know Gerard, I'm gonna enjoy this"

He slammed the spikes into Gerard's stomach and tackled the old man out of his wheelchair and into the wall, he dropped him to the ground and started sniffing

"Who did you tell I was coming?" Gerard laid on the ground coughing up blood and the black goo, Deker turned to Scott and Deker throwing him out of the room

Derek locked eyes with the armored creature, "I don't assume you'll just give up….Derek was it?"

"Yeah your right I won't"

"Very well" Deker seemed to have vanished and before either wolf could realized Derek was on the ground with blood gushing from his mouth

Scott shifted and charged at Deker, Deker grabbed Scott's hands and the two locked eyes "You Know Scott if your using half your concentration on holding back, your only using half your full strength on the task at hand, here's some free advice, don't fear your inner wolf"

Deker kicked Scott in the chest and sent the wolf flying

Peter and Deaton ran over to the boys and helped them up, "We were to late he already marked Gerard….we need to find Deucalion"

**Gerard's Room**

Gerard crawled over to his wheelchair, he steadied himself and then wheeled over to the mirror, he looked at the marking Deker left behind

**死を生きて**

Gerard rubbed the chunk of Deker's armor that Scott hand managed to break off in the struggle, "Come 'cough' to me my Pack 'cough"

Erica and Boyd came in, there eyes glowing bright blue, then the hooded apprentice came in, "I want you to track this person down, and kill him!"

The 3 wolves left Gerard to himself, as they tracked down Deker

**The Clinic**

Deaton looked at Scott, he seemed physically fine, but what Deker said to him kept repeating in his head, Scott looked at his shadow again and saw it changing

"Scott are you alright?"

"Yea…..No I'm not, I've been having….problems, the last few weeks I feel weaker, I mean I'm the Alpha but I can't even fully transform"

Peter waved Deaton away, "what do you mean you can't fully transform"

"I mean I have another transformation, but I can't do it…..I'm to afraid, and when I do I fall asleep and this monster wolf attacks"

Peter looked over at the unconscious Derek, "So Fear is holding you back?…..what you need is a spirit quest"

"what?"

"see when I first became the Alpha, after taking it from my brother I was overcome with fear, but then I did a spirit quest and met my inner wolf, and now I can freely shift from human to wolf to super wolf"

"Super Wolf?"

Peter smirked "my inner wolf loves that name" Peter's hand started shaking, Deker's seal was very special it kept him from being able to transform, but he couldn't tell any of them that…..at least not yet

**The Woods**

Deker was sloppy, he underestimated Gerard, he honestly assumed he could easily kill the old man with no trouble…..

"RAWR!" the 3 wolves leaped from the woods and toward Deker, he moved away faster then even there eyes could see, he dug his talons into Boyd's back, he saw everything Boyd saw

"You poor creature, he could feel Boyd's heart beating in his hand, just a little pressure and he'd put the creature out of his misery

The hooded wolf tackled into Deker and slashed him in the throat, Deker laughed, Boyd rose from the ground and tackled into the hooded figure, Compulsion one of Deker's many abilities

Erica growled and faced Deker "Return to your master, and tell him this before the next full moon they will all be dead" Deker vanished in a gust of wind leaving the 3 wolves beaten

**The Hale House-Midnight**

"Here we go Derek" Peter brought Derek to there old house, Derek's body healed quickly after they left the Clinic

"What did you brignt me here for?" Peter took a deep breath, he needed to choose his words right, or it could cost him

"I'm Going to Die Very Soon Derek"

"What!?"

"It's this marking Deker gave me, it will kill me slowly while draining away ever ounce of power I have left…..unless"

"Unless what?"

Peter grabbed Derek's wrist "You Kill Me First and Take the Power"


	14. Chapter 14

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Beep…..Beep…..Beep

"Poor kid, 11 years in coma, both parents dead, and…..ARRGH" the doctor dropped to the ground, the bearded orderly turned and locked the door

"Well hell there , let's get you to you new owner"

The orderly took out a pair of handcuffed and made sure to cuff th boys wrist to the bed, he then pulled the syringe with the pink liquid, he poked into the I.V bag, and injected the fluid

"this should keep you from breaking free for a while", he pulled out his phone "Yeah, I got the kid, see you boys outside"

The orderly unlocked the door and slowly started rolling the boy through the hospital halls, Alex normally would have just decapitated the boy, they lived by the code Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, but the money….the money was to good to pass up

"Hey!" Alex turned to the two teens, "leave him alone!" the boy took a step forward allowing his eyes to glow golden yellow

Alex smirked, "listen you degenerate half breed, I suggest you walk away before I….!" the boy leaped at and tackled Alex,

"Callie take Davis and run!"

The girl ran over to the gurney and started to push it as the 2 men fought

**Outside**

Callie took a deep breath then ran as fast as her legs could take her till she saw the car, "Where do you think your going beau?" she turned to 2 men resembling Alex

"L…Leave us alone, I don't wanna hurt y…you" Callie's eyes flashed golden but faded back to green, both men weren't phased, instead they each pulled out there own pistols

"One last chance kid"

"RAWR!" both men were knocked off there feet as the boy returned fully shifted, "You okay Cal?"

"Yeah Henry, look we gotta get him home"

Henry cringed in pain and noticed the gash at his side "You drive I'll manage his pain"

**The Wakemen House-The Next Morning**

The large van stopped in front of the cabin, Callie killed the engine and ran to the back and helped Henry bring the gurney to the ground, Henry looked to his sister "and your sure about this?"

"Positive"

It took a while but the twins eventually got the boy to the bed they had set up in the master bed room

**9 Years Ago**

"Davey don't ran off to far!"

Davis ran along the side of cliff, ever since his daddy's disappearance his mother had dragged him to all different places to find even one clue his daddy was there

Davis didn't understand it all but his family was different, his father was different

He heard a rustling in the bushes "uh…..hello?"

The hooded figure emerged from the bushes, Davis saw the blood soaked knife, "MOM…" the man covered Davis's mouth while lifting him, "dirty little half breed" he flung Davis from the mountain side

**Now**

"NO!"

Davis sprung up from the bed, his entire body was tearing itself apart healing the damage done to him all those years ago, he took a few deep breaths and soon his body relaxed "H….Help?"

The door opened Henry came in holding a water bottle "Hey man you thirsty?"

"Uh…..yeah" Henry opened the bottle and handed it off to him, Davis greedily sucked down the water "slow down man!"

Davis dropped the empty bottle "where am I?"

"our place, names Henry"

"Davis: Davis shook Henry's hand

"yeah man I know who you are, my sister and I had to put allot into this to rescue you"

"rescue me? From who?"

"Hunters, tried kidnapping you from the hospital"

**The Basement**

Callie carried the bloodied rags out of the basement, trying to ignore the muffled growling coming from the room, she heard 2 voices Henry and…..YES!" Callie dropped the basket of rags and ran as fast as she could to the cabin

She saw Henry and the boy, Henry had removed Davis's bandages "So your awake now"

"yea….thank you my names Davis"

"Yes we know who you are, now we need your help"

**Beacon Hills Woods-Midnight**

The 3 brother sat in the car waiting, they hopped if they played there cards right they could rush there client and take the money

Alex scoffed when he saw the 3 teens approaching the one on the left was a blond girl wearing a candy stripper uniform, the one on the right was a black teen in a orderly scrubs, and in the middle was a tall teen in a grey hoodie with his face covered

Alex smiled and shot a look to both his brothers "wait for my signal", he stepped out of the car "ahh you're the clients I assume?"

"Yeah we are" Erica smirked, Boyd was holding the silver suitcase which was handcuffed to his wrist,

"Yo Do you have what we want?"

"Yeah about that" Alex pulled out his gun and shot Boyd, in the chest, the large black man fell to the ground, "BOYS NOW!" Mark jumped out and started firing

"Yeah boys we got em on the rop…." Sid felt the sting in his neck as Boyd had bit him, right through the jugular "N….No"

Erica smiled and leaped to Mark, knocking him to the ground in a long kiss, "mmhmm" she bit into his shoulder and allowed her eyes to blink blue

Alex threw a smoke grenade and ran, it was specially designed to blind hearing, sight and sound, he was in the clear, he'd have to call Madre, she'd know what to do

"_Going somewhere?"_

Alex turned and saw the hooded teen, his face was blacked out, all Alex could see was his glowing blue eyes

"NO!" the hooded figure leaped right into him

**The Wakemen House-The Next Morning**

"So you think I can cure your dad?" Davis was in disbelief, the twins told him about the strange injury there father had which had drove him insane, and feral

"your our only hope, we're tried everything else"

Davis bit into one of the pancakes and looked at both his new friends "I'll do it"

"Good after breakfast we'll start"

Both teens turned and saw Henry run in "Cal we've got a problem!"

**The Cellar Door**

Both of the reinforced doors were ripped off, pieces of chain were found on the ground, Callie and Henry sniffed "Dad broke out Henry?'

"Yeah, from what I can tell it was only a few minutes before I showed up"

"we need to find him"

Both the twins ran, Davis didn't know how much help he could be it was just an hour ago they told him about his supernatural origin

He went back inside the house to clean up from breakfast

BUMP BUMP BUMP Davis heard the heavy foot steps approaching, and before he could realized the large hullking wolf tackled him out of the cabin

Davis slammed hard into the ground, there he stood Henry and Callie's father, he was large, patches of his skin were grey, and on his side a bite mark with blue veins pulsing around it, his eyes were faded red, and his mouth was foaming

"RARW"

Pl…Please don't do this I'm a friend of your kids…..I'm here to help yo…." the large wolf slammed right into Davis, his entire body felt on fire like it did when he first awoke

**Tap Into Your Inner Beast Son**

Davis could hear his dad, his father always believed Davis was meant for something great, Davis felt it SCREECH

Davis stood up, grey talons poked through his finger tip, his skin turned grey, his hair grew slightly longer, he charged right into and this time overpowered the large wolf

Davis bit into him and felt the warm blood pour into his mouth it….it was….the greatest thing he had ever drank….he needed more

"Davis stop" Henry and Callie knew the fight was over

"Davis stop!" he kept drinking, the twins shifted and with all the force they could muster tackled Davis knocking him off, Callie looked at the boy his eyes were strange

Dark blue iris and glowing blue veins around them, with a black sclera

Suddenly his eyes closed and he returned to his human form

Henry kneeled next to his father and watched as he slowly healed and turned back to his human form, "Henry?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Kill Me"

"What!?"

"that boy saved me, but by doing that, my body is shutting down, the virus had ravaged my body…..end me please!" Henry shifted and turned to his mirror and knew he would never see his golden eyes again "ARRGH!" he slashed his fathers throat as fast and as hard as he could

Callie ran to her father "N….No Henry what have you've done!" she saw as his eyes faded from golden yellow to stale blue

"He….He Wanted it"

**1 Week Later**

Davis waited as both Callie and Henry packed the rest of there stuff into the van, Henry flipped his shades on, "so Davis, where we running off to?"

"Beacon Hills, I thing….no I know we need to go to Beacon Hills"


	15. Chapter 15

Scott and Derek both ran through the woods, Deker's scent was fading fast, "I think I found him!" Scott made a turn right as Derek turned left

Scott could smell Deker, he could hear his movements, Scott kicked up off the ground and flew toward him, his entire body slammed to the soaking wet ground

**Sniff**

He looked around, Deker was gone, but his scent was right under Scott, Scott looked to the ground and found he was standing in a large puddle of blood…..they had fallen for it, Deker was gone

Derek kept running he saw the armored cloaked figure's back turned, this was his time, sneak attack

"come out to play Derek?", Derek leaped at Deker, the figure faded and Derek crashed to the ground, "You allot like your Uncle, "

Derek leaped up and tackled Deker, he vanished from his hold in a puff of black smoke, Deker then rushed Derek and slashed him with his knife

"RAWR!" Derek fell back, and shifted allowing his stale blue eyes to glow

Deker ran his fingers on the blade, wiping the werewolf blood from it

"hmm….It would appear Peter is more selfish then I gave him credit for"

Derek held his injured stomach, his eyes started blinking back glowing to his normal green, Deker placed his hand on top of Derek's head

Derek fell to the ground, with blood pouring from his nose, mouth, and ears

Deker faded into the wind, as Scott approached "Derek!"

Scott threw Derek's arm over his shoulder and started carrying him toward Derek's jeep, he dropped him into the back seat, moving the car seat into the passenger seat

**Derek's Loft**

Scott dragged Derek into the loft, "Cora!" he heard the wailing of the baby, Cora ran out of her room "Oh my god what happened!?"

"Deker happened", Cora helped Scott carry Derek to the couch, Scott grabbed Derek's hand and started to absorb his pain, soon the wound started sealing and soon completely healed

The crying grew louder as Stiles carried the baby into the room "Whoa what happened?"

**The Woods-The Nemeton**

Deker approached the Nemeton, he opened his left hand and held out the vial of blood, "Where are you Deucalion?" he popped the cork off the vial and poured the content onto the Nemeton

The blood started bubbling until all that was left was on drop, it floated off the stump and floated into his right eye

"HEY!" Deker turned to see Stiles and Cora

"Oh don't tell me you children want to fight?"

"No we just want to talk I me…." Cora shifted and charged at Deker, he held out his hand and Cora stopped moving, he stared right into her eyes and from inside his mask a feint purple glow could be seen

Cora slowly shifted back to her human form,, Stiles ran toward Derek, and the cloaked man faded before Stiles could throw a punch

Stiles turned to the now seizing Cora, he pulled out his phone and dialed back up

**The Mountain Side-That Night**

Deucalion rubbed his wrists, "Well boys let see what you've got?"

The brother's slammed there hands together, Deucalion moved quickly and pushed the brothers apart, and sending them crashing to the ground

"No….work together, separately" they both shifted and flew toward him, Deucalion blocked both of them and lifted Ethan into the air

"Let's try a new extreme teaching method" eh slashed his throat, then threw him down the cliff

Aidan charged at Deucalion, the alpha turned and slashed Aiden in the face, the beta dropped to the ground covering his injured eyes

Deucalion wiped the blood off of his hand, "find me when you boy get your acts together"

**Beacon Hills Retirement Home**

Gerard wheeled himself to his bathroom, luckily being put in a state run, over filled retirement home he had time to himself and as many supplies as he needed, he took out the empty syringe, he wrapped the rubber band around his arm, and started drawing blood, after it was filled he repeated the process 3 more times

He was ready, ready to kill Deker

**Deker's Lair**

Deker approached the silver bowl and filled it with the 4 different vials of blood, he shoved his hand into the bowl and felt as the blood boiled around his hand

The blood started evaporating and created a black cloud of smoke, it started shooting out of the cave and into the skies of Beacon Hills

Once the moonlight struck it, the smoke shot in 4 separate directions

**The Hale House**

Peter sat against the wall, sipping his beer and rubbing his blackened eye. Derek, had punched him and called his a suicidal bastard. Peter's mark started to burn, he took a deep breath, as the smoke was sucked into his nose

His eyes turned completely black as he lost consciousness

**The Clinic**

Deaton's hands started to shake as he dropped the bird cage, the mark Deker had branded him burned as the large black cloud filled his lungs.

**Beacon Hills Retirement Home**

The black good covered sweater laid on Gerard's now useless wheelchair

Gerard came out of his bathroom wearing a black hoodie with his bullet proof vest over it, the vest was armed with 6 total vials of his blood, each converted to bullet form, and camouflage pants with steel toe boots

He felt the blood in his stomach boiling, a cloud of smoke shattered his windows and drew itself into his lungs

**The Mountain Side-Deucalion's Car**

Deucalion's phone rang "Ello?…..yes don't worry Cassandra I shouldn't be long….yes dear I….." all the windows in his car shattered as the black cloud with red sparks flew into Deucalion

His roar echoed through the mountain side


	16. Chapter 16

**The Mountain Side-Deucalion's Car**-**2 Hours Later**

Deucalion awoke and found everything seemed normal in his car, did he truly dream the demonic smoke?

_Deucalion?_

He looked in his rearview mirror and saw the bloody woman, "Delia!?" he turned to face her but she was gone, "oh course, I'm just see things"

"RAWR!" the door was ripped off as Voltron Wolf flung Deucalion from his seat sending him crashing into the trees

"So 'cough' looks like you've boy want a fight!" He ripped off his jacket and turned to his demon wolf form

"_**Let's Rumble!"**_

He charged at the large wolf

**The Clinic**

Deaton shined the light into Peter's eyes, "doesn't seem to be any residual effects of whatever that smoke was"

"we can't tell the others Alan…..we need to handle this on our own" Peter's eyes started glowing red

"I'll grab my coat"

**The Mountain Side**

Deucalion's body burned out, he could only hold his form for a moment, now Voltron Wolf was going to kill him

He looked it in the eyes and found it's atomic orange eyes starting to shift again, they showed a fire that once faded now they were searing red

"RAWR!"

Voltron Wolf then separated back to Ethan and Aiden, the 2 Alphas helped Deucalion back up, "We…'cough' need to get 'cough' help….I'm not healing"

**Deker's Lair**

Deker looked around his lair, he was feeling weak he needed more blood for the next phase of his plan, "Hey Deker!" he turned to see Deaton and Peter, he started laughing

"You two honestly believe you can beat me?….in the state your in you can't even kill yourselves"

"Let's test that!" Peter's eyes glowed bright red as he leaped at Deker, Deker punched Peter in the gut and then opened his hand causing Peter to fall unconscious after his blood ejected itself from his mouth and nose

Deker dropped Peter to the ground then rushed Deaton knocking him out in the same way he did Peter, this was good, he just needed a special ingredient from Peter and his spell will finally be complete

**Derek's Loft**

Derek and Scott sat across from each other, "So we're all ready right guys?" Scott had this plan down to a key, everyone knew there part to play here

"Got it" Derek was still recovering, on the outside he was fully healed, but Deker;s knife did something, it would take Derek longer to heal

"Cora?"

"Yup, the 3 of us rush him from behind"

"then Jackson and I come from opposite sides" Allison filled her holder with arrows

"Stiles?"

"Yeah man don't worry I got this"

"and your sure you got this containment field right?"

"Positive" Stiles held the leather pouch in his hand

**Deker's Lair**

Deaton was chained to the cave wall, he watched as Deker approached behind Peter, he had a different type of needle in his hand "I'm not gonna lie, this will be excoriating"

He stabbed the needle into Peter's spine, "ARRGH!" he started shifting back and forth, as the marrow was extracted from him

He ripped the needle out and approached the silver bowl, "This is perfect, now I can end all of you without having to lift a finger" he placed the syringe next to the bowl

"Blood of an innocent" he poured a vial of blood in the bowl, "Bone of a survivor" he dropped the femur into the bowl. "the stem of the lost" he pulled out a nearly shriveled umbilical cord, "and finally the marrow of ones enemy" he ejected the marrow into the bowl

He held his hand out and allowed the liquid to be absorbed through his gauntlet fingers

"A facie inimici imp…!" his incantation was interrupted by both Scott and Derek running full speed toward, him, he moved backward as Cora, Stiles, and Isaac rushed him, he leaped upward and felt the arrow strike his back, he saw Alison smirking as she shot another arrow into Deker

He landed on the ground and ripped both arrows out of himself "Kanima Venom?…oh my dear" he flung the arrows back hitting both Allison and Jackson

"Pathetic, all of you, I guess you mutts haven't gotten any smarter since I di….arrgh!" he felt the needle pierce his chest as the syringe injected the blood into him

"Blood of a holy man, your only weakness" Gerard walked into the cave holding a smoking shot gun, he had the upper hand, he had 5 more blood bullets

Deker laughed "Only one problem, your no longer a holy man!" he flung himself at Gerard and slashed his throat, and allowing him to drop to the ground

"Now without further interruptions" he held out his hands and the others couldn't move

"_**A facie inimici imperium voco, mortuos!"**_

The moon turned bright red as the wind started swirling, all of them could feel it, the end was here Deker had won,

**The Clinic**

The Twins carried there former leader into the clinic, "Hey anyone here!"

Ethan looked around "There's nobody here"

"Don…'cough' don't worry boys I….ARRGH!" Deucalion felt his blood boiling, his bones turning to dust, his saliva turn to acid, every nerve in his body misfiring as he was succumbing from a stroke, heart attack, and seizure all at the same time

**Outside Beacons Hills**

The van pulled to the edge of town, the side door swung open as Davis leaped out, he was puking out blood, his entire body felt like it was being torn apart, 'Hey Buddy!" Henry pulled Davis back up, he turned and found Davis fully shifted "RAWR!"

"Shh man c'mon you'll be okay man….calm your help" Henry started absorbing the pain, just taking the edge off and Henry wanted to die, this was torture, whoever is doing this must truly hate Davis

"I'm…..I'm okay Henry….we should get going again"

4 arms shot from the ground, as the 4 dead spirits pulled themselves free, they had a mission to do, a mission of vengeance

**(2 Super short chapters, but the next one will be a super long origin chap, and you all can guess who's origin it is, and I will reveal who and what Deker is)**

**(Any Guesses?)**


End file.
